Cartas a Lizy
by Lily06
Summary: Sexto año en Hogwarts, Draco y Hermione tienen sus ideas más claras que nunca, pero parece que, a veces, ésto no es suficiente. Un diario secreto de la Gryffindor despertará en Draco una curiosidad que lo cambiará todo. DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

_ Holaa!_

_ Esta nueva historia se situa más o menos en el sexto año, pero no sigue mucho los sucesos del libro. :)_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen al mundo de JK Rowling  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> 3 de Marzo <em>_  
><em>_Querida Lizy,__  
><em>_Sigue lloviendo, no ha parado en toda la semana, es como si en cielo estuviera llorando y, sin embargo, mis lágrimas se han secado ya. Hace tiempo que no me quedo a charlar con Ginny por la noche, que no respondo a los desesperados intentos de Ron de animarme, que no cruzo una de esas significativas miradas de amistad con Harry. Hace tiempo que me limito a estudiar e imvestigar para conseguir, por fin, vencer a Voldemort. Llevo mis libros a todas partes y me sumerjo en ellos cada vez que puedo. Son una buena vía de escape.__  
><em>_Me sorprende que Ginny no se haya cansado de mí. Trato de sonreírle y aparentar una mínima emoción ante sus comentarios, juro que lo hago, pero simplemente no me sale.__  
><em>_Harry y Ron también lo intentan y me siento realmente mal viendo cómo su preocupación aumenta cada día. La mirada de Harry es sencillamente insoportable.__  
><em>_Y todo por** su** culpa. Y por la mía, por supuesto, por ser tan increíblemente idiota._

_ Hermione._

- Harry y yo vamos a bajar a cenar, ¿vienes?- Ginny la estaba observando fijamente una vez más, de pie al lado de Harry.- Sino, puedes quedarte..  
>- No, la verdad es que estoy bastante hambrienta.- mintió Hermione- pero tengo que guardar esto en mi baúl, así que ir bajando...<p>

Aun sabiendo que ninguno de los dos le había creído, Hermione se levantó y subió al cuarto de las chicas. Guardó el cuaderno que tenía entre manos en una caja de madera bajo la cama y se metió la llave en el bolsillo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía leer jamás aquellas páginas.  
>Los platos de sus compañeros estaban ya casi vacíos cuando la Gryffindor se sentó a su lado. Ginny y Ron discutían sobre algún absurdo malentendido ocurrido durante las pasadas navidades en la Madriguera, y Harry los miraba divertido, evitando, con una pequeña sonrisa, tener que responder cundo uno de los dos le preguntaba cuál de de las dos versiones era la correcta. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione tomó asiento a su lado, los tres se miraron sin disimulo alguno y Harry, bajo la intensa mirada de Ginny, se dirigió a su amiga.<br>- ¿Hermione, estás bien?- sus ojos verdes la atravesaron como rayos, y la joven tuvo que volverse hacia los dos Weasley.  
>-Perfectamente. Escuchad, he estado buscando y...<br>-Hermione, por favor...- esta vez fue la pelirroja la que intervino- Te hemos notado un poco... ausente últimamente y nos preguntábamos si...  
>-Os digo que no me pasa nada, simplemente estoy un poco cansada, nada más. Ahora, si no os importa, deberíamos preocuparnos por Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Veréis,- los tres se rindieron y se pusieron a escuchar a su amiga, al fin y al cabo en aquellos momentos en los que la Gryffindor les explicaba detalladamente lo que acababa de descubrir, era cuando volvían a ver, en cierto modo, a la verdadera Hermione,- sé cómo destruir los demás Horrocruxes y no, no se necesita a una enorme serpiente para ello, sólo un par de lágrimas de Fénix. Éstas son tan puras que pueden deshacer incluso la magia más oscura.<br>- Genial, ¿ Y, dónde se supone que podemos conseguir esas lágrimas?- preguntó Ron.  
>- Dumbledore tiene uno, podría hablar con él...<p>

Harry se puso a planear el cómo conseguir extraer las valiosas lágrimas del Fénix del anciano director pero Hermione no le escuchaba. Volvía a asentir sus propias lágrimas, mucho menos valiosas y deseadas que las del hermoso ave, inundándole los ojos y nublando aquella imagen que la perseguía día y noche confundiéndola en lo más hondo.

En la mesa más lejana, un poco más a la derecha de lo que estaba ella, justo al lado de la enorme puerta, Draco Malfoy se dejaba besar por Pansy Parkinson. La chica posaba sus labios en cada curva del cuello del Slytherin y parecía querer tentarle acercándose cada vez más peligrosamente a su boca. Durante una centésima de segundo, la más rápida de todas, los helados ojos grises de Draco chocaron con los de Hermione, explotando en una gota que cayó suavemente por la mejilla de ella. Después el chico se volvió hacia Pansy y con un movimiento brusco, casi violento, la besó.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en dar una explicación a sus compañeros, se levantó y salió precipitadamente del Gran Comedor.  
>Con la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo y miles de sentimientos desconocidos en su interior, cruzó una gran sala de paredes de piedra y se dirigió hacia un lugar donde sabía que estaría sola. Y nada deseaba más en aquel momento que alejarse de todo, de ella misma. De aquellas extrañas sensaciones que lo desencajaban todo, dejando el puzzle completamente deshecho, con demasiadas piezas que ordenar.<p>

El hueco tras el gran reloj de la torre central de Howgarts estaba siempre vacío y Hermione tenía la certeza de que ella era la única persona que lo conocía. Solía ir allí a estudiar durante la época de exámenes, a escribir eternas cartas a sus padres o a escribírselas a Lizy, aunque nunca llegase a enviarlas. Tampoco había nadie allí aquella tarde. Hermione se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las más bellas vistas de los jardines en frente. Se había preparado para llorar a lágrima viva, sin reprimirse más, pero no sucedió. Se quedó observando la nada tratando de reconocer, ordenar y entender los sentimientos que le habían formado aquel nudo en el estómago.

Recordó la primera vez que lo sintió, casi dos meses atrás: Había olvidado el libro de Historia de la Magia en clase del señor Binns y lo necesitaba urgentemente pues solo quedaban tres semanas para el examen. Al abrir la puerta se había topado con Malfoy y Pansy en pleno beso apasionado sobre la mismísima mesa del profesor. La verdad es que la apasionada era Pansy, él parecía hacerlo automáticamente, casi con pereza. Sin embargo, eso no cambió el hecho de que Hermione sintiera quebrarse algo en su interior.

Nunca en su vida le habían roto el corazón, pero ella siempre había pensado que esto era a causa de que no se lo había entregado a nadie. Jamás lo había hecho, no voluntariamente al menos. Entonces...¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver al imbecil de Malfoy besuqueándose con Pansy?  
>Jamás le había costado tan caro su ciega confianza en la lógica. Las cosas estaban claras, por algún malicioso juego de sentimientos y de una forma inexplicable estaba... estaba <em>enamorada<em> de Draco Malfoy.

Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo a que Harry y Ron lo descubrieran y la odiaran, tenía miedo a que aquel sentimiento la convirtiese en algo completamente diferente a lo que era, miedo a que durara para siempre, miedo a no ser correspondida y, muy a su pesar, tenía miedo a querer serlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles de gotas de lluvia se resbalaban por el cristal de la única ventana de la sala común de Slytherin, cada una seguía su propio recorrido en forma de serpiente hasta llegar a donde el cristal mismo se convertía en agua. Hace años que un brillante alumno de aquella casa había hechizado la ventana para que aquello ocurriera, y nadie se había atrevido jamás a devolverla a la normalidad, además, a todos les parecía bien tener una muestra de magia en su sala.

A pesar de lo nublado que estaba el cielo, un par de rayos de sol habían conseguido colarse y cada una iluminaba una reliquia que representaba la gracia, o bien la riqueza, que caracterizaba a Slytherin. Había también más de una docena de sofás, todos de cuero negro, e incluso una especie de cama redonda. Ésta estaba tapizada en verde y tenía el enorme escudo de la casa bordado en plateado. En cada esquina había cortinas oscuras que apenas tocaban en suelo y velas hechizadas que día y noche iluminaban de forma especial la estancia.

La sala parecía ser un lugar donde cualquier Slytherin podría pasar horas y horas, pero no era el caso. Tan solo los alumnos de los primeros años se sentaban en los sofás, los "mayores" se quedaban ahí el menos tiempo posible. Éstos, los de sexto y séptimo, buscaban rincones por el castillo o los jardines y se apropiaban de ellos, dando por supuesto que tenían todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo, al fin y al cabo por algo eran la casa más poderosa de Hogwarts, más incluso que los leones de Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy, Zabinni y Flint se habían encargado, desde el primer día de clase, de que nadie se acercase al rincón de detrás de las escaleras que subían a la torre de astronomía. Aquella era _su_ zona. Ahí se juntaban todos los días después de la cena, era una especie de ritual a que se unían Crabbe y Goyle, a pesar de que no aportasen mucho aparte de los kilos y kilos de bollería.

Aquel viernes Draco estaba sentado en uno de los muchos bancos de piedra blanca, situados de manera que formasen un medio círculo sobre una hierba perfectamente cortada. El rincón estaba protegido por las anchas escaleras y algo parecido a un enorme balcón que impedía que la lluvia pasase. El rubio estaba sentado al lado de Theodore Nott, un joven Slytherin de su misma edad que no pertenecía al grupo, por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero que su compañía le resultaba extrañamente agradable. El chico se limitaba a leer libros, miles de ellos, sin molestar a Draco con esos insoportables intentos de empezar una conversación que solía hacer la gente y que él tanto odiaba.

Zabinni y Flint estaban sentados en el último banco a la izquierda y el primero contaba, en voz sospechosamente alta y con todos los detalles, cómo había convertido la varita de un alumno de primero de Ravenclaw en una serpiente. El hecho de que ese alumno fuese hijo de muggles, un sangre sucia en su idioma, lo hacía todo más divertido aún. Draco se hubiera mofado con ellos si no fuese por aquella extraña y terriblemente molesta sensación que lo perseguía desde hacia un par de días.

- … tenías que haber visto la cara que ha puesto, ¿Eh, Draco?- Gritó Zabinni con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.- a ese esqueroso sangre sucia pronto le van a entrar ganas de marcharse al triste mundo al que pertenece.

Draco le miró pero no respondió nada pues al haber escuchado las palabras sangre sucia, se había quedado sin aire y había sentido como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago. No era la primera vez que le ocurria, y ya le estaba tocando mucho las narices. Recordó el momento, un par de meses atrás, en el que la intoxicada número uno entró el clase de Historia de la Magia e interrumpió a Pansy en su momento de gloria.

En aquel instante, en el que Granger abrió la puerta, él no se había molestado en girarse siquiera. Sin embargo, cuando Pansy dijo algo así como "¿Celosa, Granger?" alzó la vista y vió a la Gryffindor parada en la salida. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta, pero varios mechones castaños se habían soltado y le tapaban los ojos, unos ojos casi húmedos que lo miraban fijamente. "No de tí, Pansy" había dicho ella, intentando mantener su orgullo. Cerró la boca alzando ligeramente la barbilla y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí todo lo rápido que pudo.

Dos meses más tarde, Draco no conseguía reconocer la sensación que le invadió entonces. Había sentido un fuerte impulso de seguirla, hacerle parar y… ¿Merlín, qué demonios le ocurría? ¿De verdad se lo había planteado siquiera, en serio? La sola idea de que Granger resultara…apetecible era completamente surrealista, vomitiva incluso. Seguramente había malinterpretado su impulso, seguramente fue un shock instantaneo y pasajero. Porque la verdad era que la sabelotodo le era totalmente indiferente y si le tenía que provocar alguna sensación, esa sería, sin lugar a dudas, la repulsa. Estaba convencidísimo de ello.

-¿Vendrás mañana a la excursión de Hogsmeade, Draco?- Theodore Nott le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-He oído que tu querida Rosmerta va regalar cerveza de mantequilla a partir de las siete…- dijo Zabinni mirando a Draco, haciendo referencia a una apuesta que hicieron durante la primera excursión sobre si el rubio seria capaz o no de ligársela.

-Cállate, Zabinni.- le cortó Draco.- y no, no iré. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Como quieras.- y el chico se volvió hacía Flint para contarle otra de sus graciosas historias.

El sol se estaba poniendo y el castillo estaba ilumindado por una luz rojiza que le daba un aspecto de ensueño, misteriosamente había parado de llover. Draco llevaba sin dormir bien mucho tiempo y estaba bastante cansado, encima aquella situación estaba siendo bastante aburrida…

Alzó la vista hacia el reloj de la torre principal, aquellas enormes agujas de metal indicaban siempre la hora exacta, sin ningún margen de error. Miró pues Draco hacía ellas y su buena vista hizo que inmediatamente se arrepintiese de ello. Pudo ver, todo lo bien que se pueden apreciar las cosas a esa distancia, unos cabellos castaños que el aire había revuelto, y supo quién estaba sentada en aquel escondite. Y supo tamién que aquella noche tampoco iba a dormir bien.


	3. Hogsmeade

**III.- HOGSMEADE**

Aquel sábado por la mañana el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos impacientes por salir ya para Hogsmeade, todos miraban ansiosos por la ventana y sonreían aliviados, por fín había dejado de llover. Los alumnos planeaban la excursión casi a gritos, la gran mayoría pensaba dar una vuelta y disfrutar de los discretos rayos de sol que después de tanto tiempo habían salido. Más tarde, algunos irían a Honeydukes y otros a Las Tres Escobas.

-Yo voy a quedarme aquí, intentaré hablar con Dumbledore sobre el tema del Fénix...- les estaba dicendo Harry por lo bajo a Ron y Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor. Había estado pensando y había dececidido que ésta era la mejor oportunidad que tendrían.

-Vale tío, pero yo sigo pensando que un día de desconecsión no te vendía nada mal. – respondió Ron, con la boca llena de tostadas.

-¿Pero, Harry, no habías quedado con Ginny para ir al salón de Madame Pudipié?- le preguntó Hermione, quien aquel día, sin ninguna razón aparente, se sentía un poquito más animada.- Mira, ahí viene...

La menor de los Weasley acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor junto a Luna Lovegood, llevaba unos simples baqueros y el jersey de lana que su madre le había regalado en navidades. Al ver a los tres amigos sonrió y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia ellos.

-¡Buenos días!- dijó mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione y justo en frente de Harry, a quien miró con una sonrisa dulce, como si con ella le estuviese diciendo mil cosas. Luna se sentó a su derecha, contemplando lo que sucedía a su alrededor de esa manera tan suya, como si fuese algo que ocurría al otro lado de una ventana, algo que la sorprendía y maravillaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vais a ir a Hogsmeade?-pregutó Luna y Harry hizo un gesto de desagrado, alzando exageradamente las cejas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Mi padre dice que ese pueblo esta lleno de Blowshers, espero que se equivoque porque esos animalitos pueden llegar a ser un poco peligrosos...

-¿Qué diablos son...?- empezó a preguntar Ron, pero se detuvó ante la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione.- vale, olvídalo.

-De eso quería hablarte, Ginny... No voy a poder ir, de verdad que lo siento. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de conseguir eso que tú sabes y...- se intentó excusar Harry.

-No te preocupes, Harry, lo entiendo.- La chica le sonrió y se giró hacia su hermano.- además, Ron y yo deberíamos quedarnos y preparar el regalo de aniversaio de papá y mamá... Les escuché a Fred y a George hablar y parece que tienen algo muy grande preparado...

-Genial.- masculló el pelirrojo.

-Entonces sólo quedamos tú y yo, Luna – dijo Hernione, y notó que todos la miraraban sorprendidos. Seguramente se habrían dado cuenta de que su voz sonaba bastante animada, y la verdad es que realmete le apetecía pasar una tarde con Luna. Esa chica tenía la capacidad de hacer que la gente se olvidara de sus problemas durante un tiempo. Y eso era justamente lo que la Gryffindor necesitava. - ¿A dónde te apetece que vayamos?

**OoooOoooO**

Aún era muy pronto cuando Luna y Hermione entraron en Las Tres Escobas y casi todas las mesas estaban libres, asique se pudieron sentar donde quisieron. Eligieron un rincón apartado, no muy lejos de la entrada pero disimulado con una especie de biombo de madera oscura.

Casi no tuvieron tiempo de sentarse siquiera pues Madame Rosmerta ya estaba ahí, preguntándoles haber qué iban a tomar. Hermione pidió una cerbeza de mantequilla y Luna, una especie de té de Eucalipto de los bosques del Norte. Cuando Rosmerta se hubo ido a buscar lo pedido, las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras que Luna tarareaba una canción por lo bajo, que parecía ser una nana, Hermione miraba por la ventana teniéndo la vaga sensación de que, inconscientemente, buscaba a alguién.

-Esto es agradable, ¿verdad?- comentó Luna con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sí, sí que lo es.- Hermione suspiró, ese día se sentía mucho mejor, más animada, pero seguía sintiendo las lágrimas preparadas para inundar sus ojos a la mínima señal.

-Estás rodeada Brynthes, ¿lo sabías, no?

-¿De qué?- preguntó Hermione con una voz casi chillona.

-De Brynthes, son unos seres invisibles que se alimentan de la tristeza. Se dice que si se quedan a tu alrededor, es que tu tristeza puede tener solución, si no, les envenena y se mueren... ¿Hermione, tú estás triste, verdad?

-No, estoy bien, he estado un poco confundida durante un tiempo, pero ya me he aclarado. Ya está todo claro...- y era verdad, aunque la solución no le gustaba nada.

Volvieron a quedarse calladas, Luna sacó El Quisquilloso de su bolso y se pusó a leer un artículo lleno de dibujos de unos bichos parecidos a las hormigas que tenían alas de distintos colores. A Hermione le salió una disimulada sonrisa de ternura y decidió sacar su cuaderno personal, ya que no creía que ahí hubiese nadie capaz de leerlo sin su consentimiento.

Llevaba años escribiendo en aquellas páginas, casi desde que entró en Hogwarts. En ellas le escribía cartas a Lizy, su mejor amiga de la infancia a la que veía, con suerte, una vez al año. El único problema era que Lizy era muggle y que no tenía ni idea de que su amiga se pudiese trasladar de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de vehículo o de que fuese capaz llenar un vaso de agua con solo agitar una varita, ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Por eso, Hermione no podía enviarle las cartas, por eso las guardaba en aquel cuaderno que se había convertido en diario.

Pasó las páginas y leyó lo último que había escrito. Era muy corto y decía así:

_Querida Lizy,_

_Ayer, en la torre del reloj, me di cuenta de algo que llevo sabiendo dede hace mucho. Algo que me aterra y me mantiene casi alejada de Harry y Ron, algo que hace que me odie durante veiticuatro horas al día y que despierta en mí sentimientos incomprensibles._

_Nunca había estado enamorada, te he escuchado durante mil navidades decir lo precioso que es estarlo, pero nunca lo había vivido. Y, Lizy, te aseguro que en mi caso no es tan bonito. Me he enamorado del chico más arrogante, elitista y desagradable de Hogwarts. Un chico que me odia y me desprecia por lo que soy y me gusta ser. A veces, te juro que duele demasidado..._

_Pero todo tiene su lado bueno y el que él sea un auténtico imbécil, en parte, facilita las cosas. Pronto me habré olvidado de él y Draco Malfoy pasará a ser una sombra gris en mis recuerdos. Pronto._

_Hermione._

Así era, Hermione estaba aprendiendo a vivir con aquel sentimiento traidor, porque sabía que tarde o temprano se le pasaría. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ignorar a ese engreído de Malfoy.

Sacó su pluma y pasó a la página siguiente, de pronto le habían entrado ganas de escribir. Aquellas cartas se habían convertido, sin ninguna duda, en la forma más eficaz de deshaogo. Pero, justo en aquel momento, se escucho cómo alguién abría la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria y cómo un grupo de alumnos entraba en la taberna.

Hermione, con una curiosidad involuntaria, prestó atención a la conversación que mantenían.

-Creía que no ibas a venir, ¿No dijiste que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer?- decía una voz que le era familiar con un tono claramente malicioso.

-Pues parece que he cambiado de idea ¿No, Blaise?- la voz de Draco hizo que la joven Gryffindor se quedara paralizada en su asiento, su corazón dio un vuelco y pareció quedarse tan quieto como lo estaba ella. Tan solo pudo cerrar el cuaderno de un golpe.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos se sentaron justo en la otra punta de la estacia, eran los cinco de siempre y habían elegido la mesa por la qual se podían ver a todas y cada una de las mesas de Las Tres Escobas.

Draco había respondido con voz helada a Zabinni, pues se daba perfecta cuenta de que en otras circustancias no habría venido a ese pueblo cutre. Sólo cuando vió a la rata de biblioteca salir del castillo junto a Lunática Lovegood decidió que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para hacer que el día de la Gryffindor fuese un auténtico tormento.

"Cómo se me pudo ocurrir siquiera que la sangre sucia me atrajese? Es la última chica de la que..." y en ese preciso instante sus pensamientos de detuvieron. Había visto a Granger sentada en la esquina opuesta y le estaba mirando con una expresión torturada, podía ver sus ojos casi rojos y cómo se aferraba a un cuaderno negro que tenía en las manos. Cuando él la miró, la chica apartó rápidamente su mirada y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dirigió sus ojos a la ventana por donde se veían pasar a cada vez más alumnos.

De repente, Lunática la rara se levantó y, después de murmurar unas palabras a Granger, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia los baños. Draco pensó que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar que lo único que sentía por aquella chica era un absoluto desprecio.

-Ahora vengo...- y dicho eso se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Le vio mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y vio cómo temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – dijo la chica con voz asfixiada.

-Divertirme un poco, Granger. ¿Qué tiene ese cuaderno para que lo agarres con tanta fuerza?

-No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy.

-Supongo que será una especie de diario... ¿Me equivoco?- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ¡Maldita sea...! Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.- ¡Ya veo que no!

-Claro que sí, por supuesto que te equivocas, Malfoy. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos y me dejas un poco tranquila? – Hermione vio a Luna salir de los baños y se levantó aliviada. Sin embargo, Draco se puso en frente de ella, obstruyéndole el paso.

-Dime lo que pone, Granger.- le amenazó con voz helada, tanto que Hermione alzó la vista sorprendida. Luego le respondió con una carcajada seca.

-No. – e hizo un ademán de apartar al rubio de su camino.

-¿Es que acaso escribes sobre mí, Granger?- y con una sonrisa de suficiencia se apartó voluntariamente.

-Sí, todos los días, escribo lo imbécil e insoportable que eres y lo mucho que te odio. Vámonos Luna, este sitio ya no es tan agradable...- y las dos chicas salieron de la taberna, sin mirar atrás.

Draco sentía que su interior ardía en fuego, las palabras de la Gryffindor le habían dolido y estaba furioso con ella, con él mismo, y con todo el mundo. ¿Qué diablos escribiría la sabelotodo en su diario? Había visto cómo la expresión de la chica había cambiado cuando le preguntó si escribía sobre él, había tardado en responder y lo hizo con voz sofocada, tratando de ser firme. ¿Sería posible que...? No, ni de coña. Ella le odiaba y seguramente se desahogaría en su penoso diario insultándole con los insultos más irientes que existía. Pero, de todas formas, tenía que conseguir leer aquellas páginas.


	4. En el rincón del reloj

**IV.-EN EL RINCÓN DEL RELOJ.  
><strong>

Aquella noche, tras la excursión a Hogsmeade, la excitación se percivía aún en el ambiente. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos que se gritaban lo que habían hecho durante el día, y que corrían de una mesa a otra. Al fin y al cabo, durante la excursiones, las casas casi desaparecían y las amistades iban más allá de un simple escudo. Pero no todas, una de ellas se mantenía siempre separada de los demás. Los Slytherin parecían ser de otro mundo, de otra galaxia incluso, se agrupaban siempre entre ellos y no hablaban con nadie más.

En su mesa, los alumnos hablaban a susurros, como si temiesen ser oídos, cada uno sentado en su sitio y sin moverse ni para pedir el pan, para algo existía la mágia, ¿verdad?. Draco Malfoy estaba en la esquina más cercana a la puerta, en su sitio habitual, junto a Pansy y Blaise. Éstos dos charlaban sobre algo relacionado con la clase de Pociones que al rubio le era completamente indiferente, de hecho, había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía ya tiempo.

En aquel momento, Harry y Ron entraron por la puerta y se fueron a sentar junto a Longbottom y la chica Weasley. El Slytherin vio cómo la pelirroja preguntaba algo a Potter y éste le respondía con un discreta mueca con la que, al parecer, quería dar a entender que hablarían más tarde. Inconscientemente, Draco se puso a esperar a que una tercera persona entrase por detrás suyo, pero nadie lo hizo.

-¿Dónde se habrán dejado a Granger?- dijo de repente Pansy, formulando en voz alta la pregunta que Draco había intentado evitar.

-Se habrá quedado en la biblioteca...- supusó con malicia Zabinni.

-Es penosa...- Draco contuvo la brusca tentación de hacer callar a Pansy, pero no pudo evitar soltar un bufido bastante mal disimulado.

La chica interpretó mal el significado de aquella muestra de molestia, creyendo que era una crítica a la sangre sucia. Sin embargo, cuando le sonrió para demostrarle su incondicional apoyo, el chico la miró con ojos inexpresivos y, sin decir nada, se levantó y salió del comedor.

Trataba de controlar su ira, trágarsela y no pegarles un par de buenas hostias a todos esos niñatos de primero que pretendían entrar en el Gran Comedor, eso sería realmente tranquilizante... Pero no, siguió caminando, dando larguísimas zancadas, hasta llegar al punto en que no tenía ni idea de a donde demonios de dirigía.

Solo sabía que estaba cabreado, muy cabrado y que la culpa de todo la tenía Granger. Esa asquerosa sabelotodo le provocaba aquellos cambios de humor que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes e inesperados. Era completamente inaceptable que un Slytherin perdiera los estribos de esa manera por una Gryffindor, y más si ella era una impura sangre sucia que hasta parecía estar orgullosa de ello.

¿Dónde se había metido...? Quería encontrarla y ahogar su frustración haciendo que su vida fuera un auténtico infierno, quería castigarla por existir y causarle tantas molestias. ¿Por qué no había bajado a cenar? El pobretón y san Potter habían entrado con cara de preocupación y la pelirroja íntima de Granger les había estado esperando casi saltando del asiento... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Granger? _"¿Bueno, y a mí que coño me importa?"_ se repetía, _"por mí como si se quiere tirar desde la torre del reloj..."_

El chico seguía avanzando sin saber a dónde, apartando de un empujón a todo el que se le pusiera delante, y para cuando alzó la vista estaba en una sala poco ilumidada con suelo de piedra. No recordó haber estado ahí antes, era una estancia más bien pequeña y no tenía ventanas. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra oscura y había un retrato de una mujer anciana que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido azul turquesa que resaltaba su pálida piel. Draco no supo quién era, pero su cara le resultaba familiar.

De aquel cuarto salía un estrecho pasadizo que el chico decidió seguir. Se trataba de una especie de tunel cargado de humedad, no muy largo y, al final, se podía ver una ventana desde donde se apreciaban todos los jardines del castillo. A medida que avanzaba, veía más claramente aquella ventana, y unas elegantes barras de hierro negro, y el final de un número, también de hierro, que parecía ser el seis...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- gritó una voz chillona.

-Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Granger. – Draco sonrió con suficiencia, de repente se sentía mucho más animado.

-No creo que deba darte explicaciones, Malfoy. Y si tu vida es tan aburrida como para subir hasta aquí para hacerme rabiar, lo siento, pero yo ya me iba.- y la Gryffindor se levantó, haciendo un extaño movimiento para poder esconder algo detrás de la espalda.

-¿No crees que eso, viniendo de una tía que se pasa, literalmente, media vida en la biblioteca, pierde un poco de sentido? En serio, debarías planteartelo.

-Puede. Pero al menos lo que hago tiene un fin y una consecuencia sobre mi futuro, no me paso los días viviendo de mi apellido y actuando como un auténtico cretino.- Hermione sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí pitando, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y era casi incapaz de atacar a Malfoy con una respuesta ingeniosa. Además, se sentía muy cansada...

-Eso es porque tengo un apellido del que vivir, sangre sucia, y no tengo la necesidad de justificar mi falta de sangre mágica estudiándome de memoria todos y cada uno de los hechizos.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, y supongo que ese apellido tuyo ha hecho que saques un aprobado muy justo en Transformaciones.- Draco hizo una mueca ante el comentario, pero rápidamente pasó de nuevo a la ofensiva.

-¡Veo que estás muy puesta en mis notas, Granger! Me pregunto por qué será...

-Lo dijo la profesora McGonagall en alto, imbécil.- Hermione dio un pequeño paso para salir de aquel rincón que tan relajante le había parecido unos minutos antes. Pero, como lo hizo en Las Tres Escobas, Malfoy se le puso delante.

El rubio, con gesto serio, se hacercó más a ella y le miró intensamente a los ojos. Hermione contuvo su mirada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas disimular el pánico que invadía todo el cuerpo. Malfoy estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de ella, podía oler su caro perfume y sentir su respiración en la cara. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada. Veía el gris de sus ojos de hielo acercarse más tadavía y sentía un escalofrío al notar el cuerpo de él rozando el suyo. Entonces, sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos.

En aquel momento la Gryffindor sintió varias cosas a la vez. Primero, los labios del Slytherin peligrosamente próximos a los suyos, aturdiéndola con su aliento. Después, una mano deslizándose por su espalda como una corriente eléctrica que, de pronto, le arrancó con agilidad su diario. Luego escuchó, con ahogada desesperación, las risas de Draco Malfoy.

-En serio, Granger, debo admitir que esperaba más de ti.- se mofó- ¿De verdad creías que...?

-Devuélveme eso ahora mismo, Malfoy.- le exigió Hermione.

-Ahora te esperas, por estúpida.- y Draco abrió el cuaderno por las últimas páginas y se puso a leer en alto, con voz de burla.- _Querida Kity hoy ha sido un día de lo más normal..._ ¡Joder, Granger, encima son cartas! Que patética eres de verdad. _Harry y Ron, blablabla... _esto parece interesante _ellos también tienen una cita para mañana, día de San Valentín, con sus parejas. Parecen muy ilusionados blablabla... me pregunto con quién irá él _¿A quién te refieres?- la chica estaba demasiado furiosa como para notar el ápice de ansiedad que había en la voz de Malfoy.

-Dame eso. Malfoy, no te lo repetiré dos veces, ¡dame eso ya!

-¿Estás enamorada, Granger? – dijo él , ignorándola. Sentía una excitación cada vez mayor, que le impedia respirar con normalidad. Si lo estaba, necesitaba saberlo, _¿ Por qué?_ No iba a responder a aquella pregunta...

-Malfoy- lo dijo casi como una súplica, pero era claramente una amenaza.- He dicho que me lo des- con un hábil movimiento alcanzó el cuaderno, tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas y, de alguna forma, consiguió arrebatárselo.

Creyendo que no le daba tiempo para reaccionar, Hermione hecho el puño para atrás y lo impulsó hacia la cara del Slytherin, proponiéndose pegarle con toda su rabia. Sin embargo, Draco lo alcanzó en el aire, a unos escasos centímetros de su pómulo derecho. Pero, luego, no le soltó la mano.

La agarró con fuerza y la llevó contra la pared, presionándola mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella y esta vez no reprimió lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

Presionó sus labios sobre los de Hermione, brúscamente, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Quiso hacer que abriera la boca para poder hundirse en ella, para poder, por fin, apoderarse de ella, pero su tímida respuesta hizo que, de alguna forma, se suavizara. Sentía sus delicados labios acariciándole y llenándole de una felicidad absoluta, cada uno de sus leves movimientos adentrándose más en él, sus lenguas tocarse, juntarse, con cierto temor e inseguridad.

Entonces, lo que comenzó como un beso torpe y esperimentar, se profundizó y Draco apretó a Hermione contra su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un hueco entre ellos. Mordió traviesamente el labio inferior de la chica y notó, con mucho gusto, que ésta templaba ligeramente. La Gryffindor le había agarrado del rubio cabello y lo atraía aún más hacia sí, sus labios se movían en una dulce guerra entre león y serpiente.

Poco a poco, los dos dos se fueron calmando y tan solo quedó una boca sobre la otra, y dos respiraciones entrecortadas por la sorpresa, la felicidad y el miedo. Hermione, al cabo de un tiempo indefinido, se aventuró a abrir los ojos con cierta vacilación. Lo primero que vio fue el cercano rostro de Draco, con los ojos aún cerrados, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Podía sentir el sabor de su boca en los labios, su exquisito tacto sobre ellos... Vio, entonces, cómo él abría los ojos y le calavaba la mirada, una mirada diferente que no supo descifrar. Se mordió el labio inferior, como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y se movió incómoda.

-Eh, tengo que irme...- la voz le salió a susurros y se escabulló como pudo, todavía con la mente más allá de las nubes.

**OoooOoooO**

Cuando Hermione entró en la sala común de Gryffindor, lo hizo llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí. Se tropezó con el escalón de la entrada y, luego, se chocó contra Neville Longbottom cuando éstre buscaba, de rodillas, algo que se le había perdido. Harry y Ron se levantarón de inmediato y corrierón hacia ella antes de que llegase a las escaleras que subían al cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Hermione, dónde demonios has estado? – le interrogó Ron, con cierto enojo.

-No has bajado a cenar y estábamos preocupados.- aclaró Harry, siempre más atento que su amigo- tienes mala cara...

-He estado escribiéndoles a mis padres, ya sabéis que suelo deprimirme a veces cuando lo hago...

-¿Todo este tiempo, en serio?¿Pero que les cuetas tú a tus padres?- Ron se había creído cada palabra improvisada por su amiga, y parecía que también lo había hecho Harry.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, pronto les verás... pero, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada más?

-Seguro, Harry- dijo Hermione sonriéndole con ternura.- me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

Una vez estuvo bajo las sábanas se permitió pensar en lo que había ocurrido, lo quería hacer objetivamente, quería convencerse de que había sido un horrible error y de que, bajo ningún concepto se repetiría. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el recuerdo de los húmedos labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, en su profundamente agradable aroma, el el absoluto bienestar que sintió cuando sus bocar se juntaron por primera vez. Luego, se quedó dormida.


	5. Juramento

**V.-JURAMENTO.**

_ " Querida Lizy,_

_Todavía sigo aturdida por lo que ayer por la noche ocurrió, de repente siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla y que me es casi imposible respirar. De todas formas, lo recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido un extraño sueño. ¿He dicho sueño? Puede que la palabra pesadilla se ajuste más a lo sucedido._

_No bajé a cenar, porque no tenía hambre y porque cada día me es más insoportable estar en la misma habitación que él ( las clases de Transformaciones son una auténtica tortura). Odio no poder seguir las conversaciones con Ginny y los demás por pasarme todo el tiempo intentando no mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, odio ser incapaz de pensar una respuesta inteligente cuando me insulta... resumiendo. Odio quererle. Me suena demasiado mal, ¿Pero, a quién quiero engañar?_

_La cosa es que me quedé en mi rincón, ese que está detrás del reloj, al que no podré volver en un tiempo, y te escribí una carta más que nunca enviaré. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, ojalá pudiera hablarlo con alguien porque todo esto es demasiado complicado. A Ginny, claramente, no puedo decirle una palabra, no quiero ni pensar en la cara que pondría..._

_Cuando escuché que algunos alumnos salían ya del Gran Comedor, pensé en volver a la sala común y pasar un buen rato con Ron y Harry, hace mucho que no lo hago y me apetecía reírme de los comentarios del Ron sobre su tía Muriel. Pero justo en aquel momento le ví ahí, plantado en la entrada de pasadizo, mirándome con una expresión indescriptible. Sonreía._

_No sé cómo lo hizo pero consiguió quitarme el cuaderno y leyó una de las cartas que, afortunadamente, no decía su nombre. ¡Qué aliviada me sentí! Pero supuso que estoy enamorada de alguien y gigantesco ego le hizo creer que se trataba de él. Así que, me besó para confirmarlo._

_Sí, Lizy sí, Draco Malfoy me besó y si te soy totalmente sincera, me pareció que le ponía bastantes ganas. Todavía no puedo creérmelo pero inconscientemente busco el recuerdo de sus labios en los míos. Soy horrible, en estos momentos ni él puede odiarme tanto como yo lo hago._

_Lizy, puedo verte sonreír y dar pequeños saltitos, emocionada, pero no es algo bueno, en absoluto. Él sólo intentaba descubrirme y creo que lo consiguió. Aunque cómo me miró después me choca bastante, estaba más serio que nunca y creo que puedo afirmar que su expresión era casi torturada._

_Yo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es evitarle y mantenerme todo lo lejos posible. Con un poco de suerte besarme le habrá dado tanto asco como para decidir hacer lo mismo._

_ Hermione."_

Hermione estaba sentada en el viejo sillón de la sala común, era el que más le gustaba a pesar de ser terriblemente incómodo. La chica empezaba a plantearse sus impulsos masoquistas...

Eran las seis se la tarde y había sido un día muy duro, por lo que la Gryffindor estaba especialmente agotada.

Durante el desayuno habría triunfado en lo de evitar mirar a la parte prohibida de la sala de no haber sido por un comentario de Ron, que había estado completamente fuera de lugar. "Me pregunto a qué pobre niño estarán torturando esta vez Malfoy y su séquito" había dicho. Así que Hermione no tuvo otra que mirar y comprobar que el Slytherin no estaba en su habitual asiento. Esto le llevó a pensamientos que tuvo que frenar antes de que Harry notase su expresión descompuesta y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Después habían tenido dos hora de Transformaciones. Hermione se sentaba junto a un chico muy agradable, moreno y con unos enormes ojos verdes llamado Mike Johnson, que no paraba de sonreírle de oreja a oreja. Pero la chica no estaba en condiciones de responderle amablemente, tal y como le gustaría, estaba demasiado concentrada en no mirar hacia dos asientos a la izquierda, desde donde sentía dos ojos grises clavándosele en la nuca. Ni siquiera cuando la profesora le preguntó qué hechizo usar en caso de querer transformar un simple objeto en algo comestible respondió con el entusiasmo habitual. Más bien fue una voz monótona recitando palabra por palabra lo que ya estaba escrito en los libros.

Aunque le había temblado un poco la voz. Sentir los ojos del Slytherin fijos en ella la ponía tan nerviosa que no podía pararse quieta y Harry y Ron, en la mesa de atrás, la empezaban a mirar con recelo.

Cuando la clase acabó por fin, Hermione se levantó de golpe y empezó a meter rápidamente sus libros en la mochila. Pero una voz a su espalda le detuvo en seco.

-Johnson. – Hermione cerró los ojos deseando que al rubio que se les acercaba le partiese un rayo.- yo que tú no hablaba mucho con Granger, lo redactará todo en un triste cuaderno y lo analizará a todo detalle...

-Hermione le miró con los ojos medio cerrados con el todo odio que sentía en aquel momento hacia ese ser ruin y arrogante. Mike, sin embargo, le miraba confundido.

-Bueno, y por que es una asquerosa sangre sucia, obviamente.

¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz?- le dijo Mike- haré lo que me apetezca.

-Eso por supuesto, Johnson, yo sólo te advertía.- Draco le sonreía con ironía, pero sus ojos, expectantes, casi curiosos, estaban fijos en la Gryffindor. Ésta, al fin, consiguió reaccionar.

-Mike, déjalo. Es un caso perdido, mejor vete. – Hermione le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y el chico se alejó, al principio dudoso, pero más seguro luego, cuando vio que Harry y Ron se acercaban. Hermine respiró hondo.- y tú, Malfoy, a menos que tengas algo realmente interesante que compartir, callate.

-Oh, sí que lo tengo. Pero puede que a Weasel le duela un poquito, no sé si estará preparado...

-No lo dudes, está acostumbrado a las cosas desagradables. Te ve todos los días. – Draco fingió una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Justo entonces llegaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Has oído, Pobretón? Resulta que tu amiguita no es tan santa como parece...

-¿Qué neurona te ha explotado, Malfoy?- Harry habló con voz helada.

-Ninguna, Potter. Y no te emociones, incluso sin neuronas sería más inteligente que tú.

-Maldito creído- bufó Ron.

-Sí, Weasley. Y que toda tu familia junta también, pero no estamos hablando de eso. Parece que Granger no es tan buena chica, le va lo del lado oscuro y todo eso...

-¡Bueno, vale ya!- Le interrumpió gritando Hermione, que había palidecido un par de tonos.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-De nada, solo que es increíblemente capullo. ¿Nos vamos?- les suplicó a sus dos amigos.

Tras echarle una última mirada de rabia, la joven tiró de ellos y los tres salieron del aula, ya vacía, dejando a Draco solo, con una sensación amarga invadiéndole el cuerpo.

En el momento en que Hermione cerró su cuaderno, moviéndose con dificultad en el sillón para hallar una postura algo más cómoda, Harry y Ron entraron por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Harry entró primero y, al comprobar que su amiga estaba sola en la sala, se sentó en el sofá de al lado, frente al fuego. Ron se acomodó junto a él.

-Bien, Dumbledore me dijo que el único modo de conseguir sus lágrimas es haciendo que el Fénix llore.- empezó a explicar Harry.

-Bueno, obviamente,¿no?- la paciencia no era precisamente

el fuerte del pelirrojo.

-Ya, pero dice que eso es justo lo que las hace tan valiosas, un Fénix casi nunca llora. Me ha pedido que piense en cómo hacer que el suyo lo haga...

-¿Y no puede pensarlo él mismo?- Ron empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante las dificultades que se iban acumulando.

-Sí, claro que sí, Ron.- repuso Hermione con voz cansada.- pero querrá que lo averigüe Harry.

-Pues no es el mejor momento para sus clases de ingenio y lógica aplastante, ¿no creéis?

La pregunta retórica de Ron quedó en el aire, pues la entrada a la sala se acababa de volver a abrir y Neville, Dean y Ginny estaban entrando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta vez se ha pasado de la ralla...- Neville tenía los puños apretados y no se molestó en tomar asiento.

-Ya lo sé, Neville- trataba de tranquilizarlo Ginny- pero algún día los pillarán, no te preocupes.

-Sí, Ginny, pero hasta entonces seguirán abusando de esos pobres niños como Lizy.- Dean no tenía la cara tan roja como su amigo, pero se veía que estaba realmente enfadado.

-Ya lo sé- repitió la Gryffindor. Luego, vio la cara de confusión de Harry, Ron y Hermione y trató de explicar lo ocurrido.

Malfoy y sus amigos le han escrito con tinta imborrable "sangre sucia" en la cara a Lizy Creevey, una chica de primero de Ravenclaw, hija de muggles. Ahora está en la enfermería...

¡¿Qué?

Hermione se había quedado helada, sin poder respirar y con la mente completamente colapsada. Se sentía como si la hubiesen echado a un mar de agua fría y se hubiese quedado ahí, en lo más hondo, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría en tierra. Le pareció escuchar unas voces lejanas hablar "¿Espera, no es ella la hermana de Collin Creevey, el chico al que petrificó el basilisco?" la voz de Ron era casi un susurro y Hermione no llegó a oír la respuesta.

La Gryffindor sentía muchas cosas a la vez, demasiadas. Por una parte no le sorprendía que Malfoy hiciera algo así; le enfurecía, le indignaba, le dolía, pero no le sorprendía. Y eso era lo peor. _"Soy realmente horrible ¿Merlín, por qué me pasa esto?"_Aquella era una excelente prueba de que Malfoy era un cretino racista y de que enamorarse de él era la mayor estupidez que cometería en su vida, lo dejaba bien claro.

Sentía un dolor punzante en el estómago, agudo en intenso, que le taponaba los oídos. Se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy odiaba de verdad a los hijos de muggles. No era una absurda forma de sobreactuar para mantener una reputación, no, los despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas.

A ella, especialmente, la odiaba. Durante años le había resultado asqueroso simplemente el tocarla y, sin embargo, la había besado...

De pronto sintió su cuerpo levantarse de un salto y dirigirse a la salida, sin tener la menor idea de a dónde iba. Volvió a escuchar una voz remota, esta vez de Harry, preguntándole haber a qué estaba haciendo, si se encontraba bien, pero lo único que podía hacer ella era avanzar a paso ligero y salir de la sala común, sin mirar atrás siquiera.

**OoooOoooO**

-Para ya, Pansy. – Dijo Draco mientras apartaba a la chica con un empujón violento. Sus besos habían estado bien para quitarse a la maldita Granger de la cabeza, pero ahora le estaban empezando a agobiar.

El cielo ya oscurecía y los jardines habían empezado a llenarse de sombras, una leve brisa hacía que los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se tambaleasen en una suave danza. El rincón de detrás de la escalera estaba iluminado por una pequeña antorcha, y Draco y Pansy estaban sentados en el banco más lejano.

Hacia tiempo que Pansy había decidido no derramar una lágrima por Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, él siempre volvía. La trataba mal, especialmente en los últimos meses, besaba a otras o simplemente pasaba de ella, pero siempre volvía. Como la otra noche, Draco había entrado en su sala común y se había acercado a ella directamente. "Pansy" había dicho, y la había agarrado de la mano para llevarla al rincón más discreto. "Pansy" había dicho, y con eso era suficiente.

Pero ella sabía cuándo había que dejar al chico en paz, y éste era uno de esos momentos. Así que, se levantó y se marcho sin decir nada.

Draco la miró alejarse sin mirar atrás, Pansy ya no era la niña mimada y llorica de hace unos años, no. Era toda una mujer, la más guapa y atractiva del castillo, además de ser de sangre completamente pura y estar loquita por él. Pero Draco no la quería a ella.

Besar a la sabelotodo fue un terrible error, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, algo que su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño a no hacer. Algo que un Slytherin de verdad jamás haría.

Pero él era un Slytherin de verdad, lo había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles, y , sin embargo, al recordar el delicado roce de los labios de la Gryffindor volvía a descontrolarse, una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez le lamía el labio inferior para buscar el dulce sabor de los de la chica, cerraba los ojos y la veía mirándole con expresión aterrorizada y curiosa, sentía sus finos dedos agarrándole el cabello y pegándose más a su cuerpo. Lo sentía todo y temblaba de anhelo, de miedo por lo que sentía.

-Malfoy.- la voz de Hemione sonó baja pero decidida. "_Mierda" _fue lo único que pensó Draco antes de hacer el terrible esfuerzo de cambiar su expresión a algo más natural. Sonrió falsamente y miró a la chica que se había parado frente a él. Se levantó.

-¿Ya me echas de menos, Granger?- consiguió decir de alguna manera. Ella le miró con fuego en los ojos, y se acercó más a él. _"No pierdas el control, Draco" _tuvo que repetirse el chico, mentalmente, una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala persona, eh?- empezó Hermione y su voz ya no era un susurro. En realidad, casi le estaba gritando.- Es una niña, por Dios. Ni siquiera sabrá lo que quieren decir esas horribles palabras... Si fueras de verdad tan superior a nosotros no tendrías que demostrarlo de una forma tan bestia, ¿no? ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué es lo que consigues con eso, eh? Dímelo, ¿qué es lo que sacas de todo esto? Tu sangre es pura, bien,¿Y qué? Acaso me estás diciendo que un mago por el simple hecho de...

-¿Has venido sólo para esto?- Draco no la escuchaba. Estaba observando cómo juntaba y separaba los labios, pronunciando a la perfección lo que le gritaba, cómo sus mejillas se habían sonrosado ligeramente, y cómo frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta del chico.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Draco la miro sonriendo, pero sus ojos, que la miraban intensamente, brillaban de forma extraña.

-Yo creo que le estabas describiendo mi increíble beso a esa amiga tuya, Lizy ¿verdad? Qué casualidad... y has sentido la necesidad de repetirlo. Pero lo siento, Granger, prometí a mi decencia que no volvería ha hacerlo.

-¿En qué universo paralelo vives, Malfoy?- Hermione no podía pensar en cómo negar lo que acababa de soltarle el Slytherin. Estaba demasiado enfadada, demasiado confusa por lo que el Draco acababa de decir, demasiado turbada por su cercanía. Podía sentir su aliento rozándole la cara...

-En uno en el que hago lo que quiero. Si me apetece pintarle la cara a una cría de primero, pues lo hago...- la voz del rubio sonó áspera. No había podido evitar acercar más su boca a la de ella y ahora se sentía algo mareado. Tenía que recordar cómo controlar sus impulsos, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- la chica le miró a los ojos durante una centésima de segundo y, luego, se giró y se alejó con la cabeza alta.

- ¡Qué original!- le gritó mientras la miraba alejarse con movimientos firmes pero delicados.

"_¡Joder, Draco, contrólate!" _se dijo una vez más, pero era tarde. Los sentimientos hacia Hermione Granger se le habían clavado demasiado hondo, provocándole un dolor punzante.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Zabinni, Theodore y Goyle, que acababan de llegar al rincón de detrás de la escalera con un par de botellas de Whisky de Fuego.

-¿Qué hacía aquí la sangre sucia?- le preguntó uno de ellos, no pudo saber bien quién.

-Nada.- dijo- no hacía nada.


	6. Si juegas con fuego

**VI.- SI JUEGAS CON FUEGO.**

Las gotas caían por el cristal de una enorme ventana, Draco veía su reflejo en ella y confundía la lluvia con sus lágrimas. Podía reconocer la habitación en la que se hallaba, espaciosa y muy poco iluminada, era su salón, en la Mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, no estaba decorada tal y como él recordaba, de hecho, no estaba decorada de ninguna manera. Estaba vacía. Tan solo había una puerta, medio abierta, en la pared más lejana de donde estaba Draco.

El chico volvía a mirar su reflejo, se veía más pálido que nunca y tenía la mandíbula apretada, acentuando la delgadez extrema de su rostro. El cabello rubio casi brillaba a la luz de la luna y un mechón rebelde le tapaba los ojos. Unos ojos marrones color café, dulces, que no tenían nada que ver con los grises que él creía recordar que tenía. No, estos no eran sus ojos, eran los de Granger. Pero Draco no se sorprendió al verlos en el reflejo del cristal, en cambio, sintió que el miedo que llevaba sintiendo durante un buen rato desaparecía y que su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, y que todo en él se tranquilizaba considerablemente.

Pero, entonces, un trueno sacudió la ventana y, cuando el cristal dejó de temblar, el reflejo había cambiado. Los ojos ya no eran marrones, eran grises, helados, intranquilos y aterrados. En aquel momento, un rayo iluminó los alrededores de la mansión, los kilométricos terrenos que se habían llenado de sombras. Dracó desvió la vista de su reflejo y se fijó en una sombra que avanzaba por el camino que cruzaba el jardín de enfrente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de metal, que era la salida.

Se le heló la sangre. Quiso gritar cuando vio que una gran sombra rodeada de humo negro había aparecido en medio de aquel camino. La sombra, poco a poco, fue tomando forma de calavera. Ésta se hacía cada vez más grande y de ella empezó a salir una serpiente, también de humo, que atraía a la sombra. Cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer entre las nube de humo, la sombra se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba, hacia Draco. Era su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que le clavó la mirada a su hijo, torció el gesto y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Draco no podía sentir nada salvo el miedo atroz que le había paralizado por completo. Tenía las manos apoyadas con fuerza en el cristal y un grito se le había ahogado en la garganta. Quería llamar a su padre, quería sacarlo de la oscura calavera que, muy despacio, se iba acercando a su ventana, quería pedirle perdón, quería correr...

-¡Draco, despierta!- escuchó una voz lejana llamándole, pero él quería correr...- ¡Maldita sea, Draco, es una jodida pesadilla! ¡Despiértate!

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Theodore Nott, inclinado sobre su cama, mirándole con preocupación y algo que a Draco le pareció ser compasión.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con voz ronca, levantándose de la cama.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- dijo Theodore apartándose para que su compañero pudiera pasar e ir al lavabo.- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro.- Draco había dejado la puerta abierta y antes de inclinarse para mojarse un poco la cara, vio en el reflejo del espejo que Theodore le miraba receloso.

-Pedías perdón una y otra vez, y has gritado el nombre de tu padre...- le dijo.

-Ya, bueno, tú mismo has dicho que era una pesadilla.- Draco habló mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla, pero el moreno pudo notar que su voz era estrangulada y que tenía todo el cuerpo todavía en tensión.- Voy a bajar a desayunar, ¿vienes?

Theodore asintió y se agachó para ponerse las zapatillas y, de paso, ocultar su rostro. Estaba seguro de que si Draco le veía la cara, se daría cuenta de que no le había contado la verdad, o al menos, no entera. Era cierto que el Slytherin había pedido perdón a gritos y que había repetido el nombre de su padre unas diez veces, pero eso no era todo. Draco había dicho otro nombre, lo había repetido varias veces como con miedo, anhelo y una desesperación que confundía muchísimo a Theodore.

Y, al final, se dio cuenta. Supo por qué su compañero se había comportado de forma tan extraña durante los últimos días, supo por qué estaba tan nervioso y por qué tenía aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Lo supo porque, aquella noche, entre los gritos de terror y las súplicas desesperadas, hubo un momento en que Draco Malfoy había repetido el nombre de Hermione Granger y, durante aquel instante, su cuerpo se había relajado y había respirado con calma.

**OoooOoooO**

-Hermione, llevamos aquí toda la mañana... ¡Ni siquiera hemos desayunado!- se quejó cuando ésta trajo unos cinco libros más a la mesa, todos gordísimos y con pinta de ser terriblemente complicados.

-Ronald si tienes una idea mejor para averiguarlo, soy toda oídos.- la chica le fulminó con la mirada, mientras abría el libro mas gordo con el título de "Criaturas mágicas, lo que nadie sabe".

-Pues no veo yo que hayamos descubierto mucha cosa, la verdad.- Murmuró Ron mientras miraba a la estantería que tenía delante, donde estaba Harry de pie, leyendo unos pergaminos que había encontrado.

-Lee y calla, ¿Quieres?

No comer le ponía de muy mal genio a Ron, más aún si no comían por pasarse las horas en la biblioteca. Por supuesto que quería ayudar a su amigo en aquella "misión", pero tenía que haber alguna otra forma de hacerlo, algo más eficaz, y él lo encontraría. Pero hasta entonces tendría que confiar en Hermione, después de todo, ella era el cerebro del grupo y había que admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Además, el pelirrojo había notado que su amiga estaba de mejor humor cuando se centraba en los libros, cuando la chispa de curiosidad se acentuaba en sus ojos marrones. Así que no iba a ser él quien se lo borrara.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- Harry se había acercado a sus dos amigos con las manos llenas de desgastados pergaminos. La cara de frustración de Hermione se lo dijo todo.- bien, puede que aquí haya algo interesante. Son antiguos pergaminos, parecen que se han arrancado de algún libro...

Harry le dio la mitad a Ron y se sentó a su lado, Hermione siguió pasando desesperadamente las páginas del libro que tenía en las manos. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que un joven moreno acababa de llegar y esperaba detrás de la joven.

Mike Johnson tosió con suavidad para que los tres Gryffindor, que parecían estar tan sumergidos en la lectura de aquellos viejísimos pergaminos, se dieran cuenta que estaba detrás suyo. Bueno, la verdad, la única que él deseaba que se percatara de su presencia era Hermione. Pero fue Ron, el pelirrojo Weasley, que parecía más bien distraído, quien le miró alzando las cejas.

-Hermione.- susurró mientras trataba de contener una risita.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Ron? No ves que... ¡Mike!- gritó sorprendida la chica al ver a su compañero que le miraba sonriente. Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada de asombro y se pusieron a mirar fijamente al recién llegado.

-¡Hola, Hermione!- la saludó éste, y les hizo un gesto, más bien seco, a los dos amigos que le miraban divertidos.

-¿Querías algo?- Hermione le habló con una amabilidad infinita y el chico, asintió llevándose la mano a la cabeza, y despeinándose más aún, si es que era posible, el oscuro cabello moreno.

-Sí. Mira. Es que Ernie necesita ayuda en transformaciones y he pensado que tus apuntes nos serían de gran ayuda... ¿podrías prestárnoslos?- pidió mientras una sonrisa torcida se le dibujaba en los labios.

-Por supuesto, Mike, te los daré hoy después de clase. Hermione seguía sonriendo y mirando a Mike con dulzura, sin darse cuenta de que, a su lado, Ron y Harry se daban discretos golpecitos y sonreían con picardía.

-Gracias.- el moreno se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se inclinó hacia delante, en modo de saludo. Después de mirar durante un instante a la sonriente Gryffindor, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ella, ignorando completamente a sus dos amigos, siguió la lectura donde la había dejado. Pero Ron no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de escapar de aquellos libros tan aburridos.

-Mike Johnson, ¿de verdad?- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿De verdad qué?

-He oído que se enjuaga las manos con esencia de mandrágora antes de los partidos de Quidditch...

-Es uno de los mejores golpeadores, Ron.- le interrumpió Harry, queriendo defender al Hufflepuff de las injustas y tan comunes mentiras sobre el deporte.

-Ya lo sé, pero piénsalo, tío...

-Ron, por favor, deja de creerte todo lo que te dicen tus hermanos ¿quieres?- Hernione quería ponerse seria y defender a Mike, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó y puso los ojos en blanca.

-¡no es porque me lo dijeran ellos!- se quejo el pelirrojo- es posible que Fred lo mencionara, pero lo sabe todo el colegio...

-¡Espera!- gritó Harry, y a continuación se escucho un sonoro "Shhh" de la señora Pince.- Espera, aquí pone algo.

Hermione le quitó el pergamino de las manos y leyó en voz alta y clara:

-"_... en cuanto a sus lágrimas, son, podría decirse, la magia más pura que se conoce. Con ellas un mago tiene la capacidad de destruir o eliminar cualquier huella o marca de magia oscura. De todas formas, un Fénix raramente llora y, cuando lo hace, las razones son desconocidas, lo que las convierte en algo extraordinariamente valioso. (...) Hay expertos que afirman que en el momento en que el ave va a convertirse en cenizas, derrama una única lágrima..." _¡Harry, lo tenemos! Solo tenemos que esperar a que el Fénix de Dumbledore se haga cenizas.- Hermione hablaba emocionada, con un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo va a tardar?

-No lo sé, creo que cada uno tiene su duración. Habrá que preguntárselo a Dumbledore.

-Se ha ido- susurró Harry, echándose para atrás en el asiento- tenía que reunirse con un mago de Holanda, creo.

-Genial.

-Bueno, no nos queda más que esperar, entonces.

-Yo voy al comedor, con un poco de suerte aún quedarán algunas tostadas...

Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando, sin pararse siquiera, el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa de la señora Pince. Hermione y Harry le siguieron, un poco más lento, pues llevaban casi el doble del peso de su amigo.

-Señorita Granger- dijo la bibliotecaria con gesto de desaprobación.- la próxima vez recuérdale a su amiguito que esto es una biblioteca, no el salón de su casa.

-Lo siento, señora Pince- se disculpó Hermione, dándose la vuelta hacia Harry, que en aquel momento desvió la mirada para contener una risita.- ¿Sabe qué? Me quedaré para recoger los libros... puedes irte Harry.

-¿Estás segura?- e hizo un gesto de alivio al ver que su amiga asentía con seguridad. Supuso que la joven tardaría no menos que una hora, y estaba muy hambriento.- Bien, pues estaremos en la sala común, supongo.

Hermione respiró hondo cuando vio salir a su amigo, casi corriendo, por la gran puerta de madera. Por fin tendría un poco de tranquilidad, un tiempo para estar a solas. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Miró a la señora Pince y trató de sonreírle con amabilidad, pero más bien le salió una sonrisa terriblemente falsa. La bibliotecaria era una anciana amargada que vivía por y para sus amados libros y, por mucho que Hermione tratara de demostrarle lo contrario, estaba convencida de que la chica tramaba algo malo al pasar tanto tiempo sola el la mesa más lejana de la sala. Y la Gryffindor ya estaba muy harta de sus miradas recelosas.

-¿Puede prestarme "El origen de toda magia" de Bathilda Bagshot, por favor?

**OoooOoooO**

Cuando Draco y Theodore entraron el en Gran Comedor, casi todos los alumnos se habían ido ya, la mayoría a los jardines, para aprovechar el buen tiempo. Las mesas estaban casi vacías, la de Gryffindor sobre todo. Draco la recorrió con la mirada sintiendo que un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad, tenía el cuerpo en tensión y se apretaba los labios con tal fuerza que incluso le hacía daño, pero no la vio, ni a ella ni a sus dos amigos, y Theodore pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se relajaba. También pudo ver en sus ojos una sombra de frustrada decepción, pero no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió a su mesa.

Desayunaron en silencio, Theodore estaba flipando bastante con lo que acababa de descubrir, solía pasar de las fantasías amorosas de la gente, y de los ligues que Draco tenía casi a diario, pero esto era diferente. Había visto en la mirada de su amigo algo completamente diferente a todo lo anterior, algo que no llegaba a estar del todo definido y que acompañaba a una profunda desesperación. Había visto el intento fallido de ocultarlo con el habitual escudo de hielo y el gesto de soltarse un poco el cuello para poder respirar mejor, lo había visto y todavía no podía creérselo.

-Más te vale callar, Nott, ¿Queda claro?- la voz ronca de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, una vez más, maldijo su absoluta incapacidad de disimular.

-Sí, vale.- Draco asintió y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, era la viva imagen de la desesperación.- Joder, ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Al rubio se le escapó una fría carcajada, seca, y miró a su amigo a los ojos, diciéndole sin palabra alguna que no tenía ni la menor idea, que todo aquello era demasiado incluso para él. Entonces, cuando apenas faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases, vio que san Potter y el Pobretón cruzaban la puerta y se encaminaban a paso ligero hacia su mesa. El pelirrojo tenía cara de estar cabreado y antes de acomodarse completamente en la silla, ya tenía la boca llena del bizcocho de menta que se servía aquella mañana. El Slytherin hubiera hecho algún comentario hiriente al respecto, de no haber sido por la falta de oxígeno que casi le hacía jadear desde que vio que los dos Gryffindor entraban al Gran Comedor.

Había sentido como si una bomba hubiese explotado en su interior, como si ésta hubiera soltado algún tipo de gas que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y le ponía carne de gallina. Le dolía respirar pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, porque parecía que en aquel momento su cuerpo no era capaz de reaccionar ante el oxígeno, de hecho, no era capaz de reaccionar ante nada. Draco estaba paralizado, a la espera de que la razón de aquella terrible tortura apareciese siguiendo a sus dos queridos amigos.

No lo hizo y, poco a poco, Draco volvió a tomar, en cierto modo, el control de su cuerpo. "Joder, me cago en la maldita Granger" pensó viendo que Theodore volvía a clavarle la mirada, "Tengo que verla".

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó cuando vio que el chico se levantaba.

-Estoy harto.- y Theodore leyó, tanto es su tono como en su mirada, lo que pensaba hacer.

-Tío, si juegas con fuego...

- Al menos no te ahogas, ¿no?-

**OoooOoooO**

El Slytherin no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber dónde encontrar a Hermione. Caminó cruzando pasillos, patios y escaleras, todas estaban llenas de alumnos que estudiaban o, al menos, pretendían hacerlo mientras charlaban animadamente con sus amigos. Caminó hasta llegar al tercer piso y entró por la enorme puerta de madera, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía.

Lo primero que percibió fue el penetrante aroma de pergamino viejo que se colaba por todos cada rincón, y la hosca mirada de la señora Pince desde su mesa. Aquella mujer le había odiado desde que, seis años atrás, entró por primera vez en su biblioteca. Sin hacerle mucho caso avanzó por las vacías mesas dirigiéndose a la parte más discreta y solitaria de todas, estaba seguro de que encontraría ahí a Granger.

Y así fue, la chica estaba inclinada hacia un libro que descansaba sobre la mesa, tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo habitual y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta de algo llamado "The Beatles" que nadie conocía, salvo los sangre sucia que estudiaban en el castillo. ¿Por qué se empeñaría en remarcar lo que era? Eso lo hacía todo más difícil todavía... **"**_Control, Draco" _se dijo,_ "control y paciencia"_

Cogió, de la mesa que tenía al lado, el libró más pesado de todos, una especie de enciclopedia, y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Hermione dio un pequeño saltito por el susto y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cuidado, Granger! No vayas a distraerte ahora.

-Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

-Lo siento.- la chica enarcó una ceja y le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco,- Ya, tienes razón, no lo siento.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy?- Hermione respiró hondo y cerro el libro.

-Nada, sólo leer esto... la enciclopedia esta. Parece interesante, ¿no?- el Slytherin se sentó en frente de Hermione, que en aquel momento se planteaba muy seriamente si lanzarle el libro que leía a la cara.

-Lo que tú digas...

Los dos se quedaron muy callados, mirando fijamente a los libros que tenían delante, sin enterarse realmente de nada de lo que leían. Hermione estaba demasiado tensa para poder concentrarse, demasiado nerviosa para alzar la vista y mirar al rubio que sonreía, aparentemente sumergido en la lectura.

Pasaron los minutos y, poco a poco, la chica se fue relajando. Ya no le temblaban las manos, y ano sentía aquel desagradable sudor frío en la frente, ya casi se había olvidado de que Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en frente suyo, leyendo exactamente la mis página que hacía casi quince minutos. Ahora podría prestar toda su atención al acuerdo de 1609 entre magos y centauros...

-¡GRANGER!- El grito de Draco sonó por toda la biblioteca y Hermione pegó tal rebote en la silla, que el libro se le cayó al suelo. Le miró enfadada, viendo que la señora Pince se acercaba.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, dejálo, se me ha olvidado.- Draco trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse, pues la bibliotecaria acababa de llegar a la mesa,- ¡Buenos días, señora Pince!

-Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de salir de mi biblioteca,- la mujer hablaba con la cabeza alta y los labios apretados.- y usted también, señorita Granger.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora mismo!- chilló quitándole la enciclopedia a Draco de las manos.

Hermione no lo podía creer, la acababan de echar de la biblioteca, ¡A ella! _"Lo mato, yo lo mato"_ pensaba mientras avanzaba siguiendo al Slytherin. Una vez fuera, su ira estalló.

-¡¿Ya estás contento? Le gritó, afortunadamente no había nadie en el pasillo. Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente- ¿Ya te sientes satisfecho?

-En realidad no.- dijo él con voz seca, la chica no supo que estaba siendo completamente sincero.

-Pues deberías, has conseguido que no pueda estudiar para el examen de historia, que me echen de la biblioteca, que...

-Qué cargante eres, de verdad, Granger.

-Y tú qué imbécil.

No hubo respuesta, solamente un pesado silencio que se alargó mientras los dos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos. A primera vista parecían chispas de odio las que saltaban entre ellos, pero eran demasiado intensas, demasiado llenad de deseo y anhelo.

Hermione se había hundido en los ojos del Slytherin, se había perdido en aquel hielo gris que parecía estar fundiéndose por momentos. Sentía que le atrapaban y le sumergían en otro mundo, uno que le era totalmente desconocido y que le atraía como si de un gigantesco imán se tratase. Volvía a notar que le temblaban las manos, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para que no temblara también éste.

Se sentía mareada pero pudo darse cuenta de que Draco se le acercaba lentamente, pudo oír que el chico susurraba un cansado "a la mierda" y pudo notar sus fuertes manos en el pómulo, para atraerla hacia él.

Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, Hermione sintió que un dulce escalofrío le recorría entera. Los labios de Draco, fríos y húmedos, acariciaban suavemente los de ella, en un juego desesperado. Sus lenguas se movían al compás, como si fuesen dos piezas de un mismo puzzle, como si la mutua necesidad les llevara a tal punto de deleite. Como si no fuesen a separarse jamás,

Draco la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho y se emborrachaba de su dulce aroma, del indescriptible sabor de sus labios. La chica se hundió más en su boca sujetándolo por el rubio cabello, ya no eran Draco y Hermione, no eran un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, ni siquiera dos jóvenes que se besaban en un pasillo vacío. Eran un único ser, unido por el gozo, en un universo paralelo.

-Discúlpeme, señorita Granger.- la voz aguda y pedante de la bibliotecaria sonó cercana e hizo que los dos se separaran de golpe.- Creo que se le ha olvidado el libro en el suelo.

-Ehh, sí, lo siento.- Draco vio cómo la chica se llevaba la mano a los labios y se quedaba sin saber muy bien hacia donde mirar. Un ligero rubor había alcanzado sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Hermione escapó de aquella situación terriblemente incómoda y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, para entrar y coger el maldito libro, "Origen de toda magia", de Bathilda Bagshot. Sentía la intensa mirada de Draco fija en ella y no tuvo otra que aligerar el paso.

-Y usted ya puede marcharse, jovencito.- la señora Pince habló con voz helada, pero había un ápice de dolor en ella, envidia, quizás. Se dio la vuelta sin dejar de murmurar.- Me vais a volver loca, ¡Loca! Antes cosas así no pasaban nunca... ¿Dónde estará el respeto de entonces? De verdad que haréis que pierda la cabeza...

Sin escucharla, sin prestarle atención alguna, Draco se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía, a larguísimas zancadas, a su Sala Común. El pasillo seguía vacío y nadie vio la sonrisa torcida y completamente sincera que iluminó la cara del Slytherin.

* * *

><p>¿Os va gustando? En fin, esto se va alargar un poquito asique espero que tengais paciencia y no me odieis mucho :D<p>

Solo diré que estoy medio enamorada de Theodore Nott (no tanto como de Draco, pero casi) así que tandrá bastante papel en la historia, como Mike Johnson. Si, me lo he inventado y aún esta en proceso, pero importante será, eso seguro :D Esto corre peligro de convertirse en una especie de triángulo amoroso... :L Bueno, me callo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Son una gran motivación y al leerlos me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo y de no parar... Así que, no os cotéis :D

**Lily**


	7. Invitaciones y celos

**VII.- Invitaciones y celos.**

-¿Qué lees, Theo?

Una infantil voz femenina sacó a Theodore de su lectura de "La magia de ayer, el mundo de mañana" que, tras unas cien páginas des absurdas divagaciones, por fin se estaba poniendo algo interesante. Era una voz inocente, transparente, que escuchó justo detrás de su oído izquierdo.

No tuvo que girarse para ver el rostro al que pertenecía. Estaba seguro que la chica tendría unos pequeños y rosados labios, que se torcerían graciosamente mientras le hablaba, unos ojos enormes, de un verde imposible, y una pálida piel llena de diminutas pecas. Sabía que sería Diane Nott, su hermana pequeña, que estaría esperando con curiosidad su respuesta.

-Es un libro, toma- explicó mientras lo ponía sobre las pequeñas manos de la chica.- es un rollo, no va a gustarte.

- Todos tus libros son aburridos...- después de echarle una rápida ojeada, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.- ¿Dónde está Draco?

- ¿Draco?

- Sí, tu amigo, últimamente siempre estáis juntos.- Diane hablaba con inocente naturalidad, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- Eh, pues, está estudiando en la biblioteca.- Theodore vio cómo su hermana enarcaba una ceja, un gesto heredado claramente de su madre, que solía mirar así a sus hijos cuando se daba cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo.

Diane Nott había oído hablar lo suficiente sobre Draco Malfoy para saber que, aquel rubio alto de sexto curso casi no pisaba la biblioteca, y menos para estudiar.

- Oye ¿Y tú no tenías examen de Herbología hoy a la tarde?

- Sí, pero Jose Parkinson ha dicho que esa asignatura no sirve de nada.

- Pues no le hagas ni caso, es imbécil.- masculló el moreno.- Venga, vete a repasar un poco.

Diane se dio la vuelta y caminó, o más bien corrió, hacia la puerta pero, en el camino, se encontró con Draco. El chico tenía la cara sombría y unas ojeras que mostraban que aquella noche tampoco había conseguido dormir bien. La chica se paró en seco y le miró sonriente.

-¡Buenos días, Draco!

-Mmm, hola Diane.- respondió el rubio con voz ronca y apagada. Aún así, la joven se dio por satisfecha y salió del Gran Comedor, con una tímida sonrisa en la cara. Draco se sentó en frente del mayor de los Nott.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana ahora?- preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Y yo qué sé! Supongo que se habrá enamorado de ti...

-Ya. No la culpo, pero lo siento, no me van las morenas.- al pronunciar aquellas palabras se quedó muy quieto, no había pensado en lo que decía y, de pronto, se encontraba ante la mirada suspicaz de su amigo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. _"Mierda"_.- vale, ni lo menciones.

-No iba a hacerlo.- dijo el moreno mientras metía el libro en la mochila.- ¿vas a contarme lo que pasó el otro día?

-La besé.

-¿Qué?- los ojos del moreno se salía de sus órbitas.- Alucinante, ¿y qué hizo ella?

-Pues la note bastante efusiva- respondió torciendo el gesto, en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y qué tal?

-¿Qué tal? Es una _sangre sucia_, Nott.- escupió aquellas dos palabras, como tratando de dejar claro que ellas marcaban la diferencia.

-Ya, lo sé muy bien, ¿Pero, y qué...?

-Pues que por eso no puedo decir "Bien", joder, Nott.- evidenció Draco con fastidio.

Theodore le miró y el chico se sintió como desnudo ante sus ojos, una sensación terriblemente desagradable que, en el fondo, creía merecer por toda aquella falta de autocontrol. La verdad es que sabía perfectamente que no podía ocultar nada a aquel chico con quien últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo. Nott, tras aquella mirada de desinterés e indiferencia, tenía la maldita capacidad de ver todo lo que la gente trataba de ocultar, el disimulo jamás funcionaba con él. Además, respecto a aquel tema en concreto, el moreno parecía estar especialmente intrigado.

-¿Qué quieres de ella exactamente?- le habló con tono despreocupado pero, en realidad, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su compañero, cómo pensaba conseguir salir de aquello.

-Quiero saber lo que le dice a Lizy. Theodore, que no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Lizy, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dándose cuenta de la desesperación que ensombrecía el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo, no preguntó y se limitó a acabarse el desayuno.

Abril se estaba acabando ya, y por todo el castillo podía olerse el aroma de la excitación ante los exámenes finales, el miedo de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso, pues los TIMOs y los ÉXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero, sobre todo, destacaba la emoción casi infantil que causaba la habitual fiesta del profesor Slughorn. Era imposible cruzar un pasillo sin encontrarse con algún grupo de chicas cuchicheando y riéndose con coquetería, mirando a los chicos, que normalmente andaban en grupos más pequeños, alardear de sus encantos.

Cada año, por aquellas fechas, el profesor de pociones solía organizar una sofisticada cena a la que acudían sus alumnos predilectos, casi siempre con familiares famosos o de una elevada posición social. Sin embargo, Slughorn había invitado a Hermione hacia unos días, después de clase, seguramente por su extraordinaria habilidad en la materia. Draco se había enterado cuando Blaise hizo uno de sus comentarios estrella, terriblemente hiriente y despreciable, sobre lo trastornado que estaba últimamente el criterio del profesor.

El Slytherin se repetía que no le importaba en absoluto a quién invitaría Granger, de hecho, se decía, ir con ella a una fiesta sería más aburrido que una sesión doble del discurso de bienvenida del viejo chiflado director. Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento, cuando a su lado Nott desayunaba con tranquilidad lanzándole alguna que otra fugaz mirada, no podía parar de controlar cada movimiento que se producía en la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger tampoco había bajado al comedor aquella mañana, desde el _incidente_ en la biblioteca la chica trataba de evitarle a toda costa y solo la veía en clase de Transformaciones, durante las cuales la chica se mostraba siempre callada, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

Potter y Weasel desayunaban solos, parecía que trataban de terminar unos deberes a toda prisa mientras devoraban los huevos fritos con bacon, por eso no se dieron cuenta de que un chico moreno, alto, que llevaba el uniforme de Hufflepuff, se acababa de acercar a ellos._ "Otra vez Johnson ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese chaval?" _pensó, repentinamente cabreado. Ni siquiera le conocía, pero siempre le sacaba de sus casillas.

El moreno se inclinó un poco hacía los dos Gryffindor y preguntó algo llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Éstos lo miraron, y a Draco le pareció que al Pobretón se le desencajaba el rostro en una descarada carcajada. Después, Mike Johnson salió a paso apresurado del Gran Comedor.

Una repentina ansiedad invadió el cuerpo del rubio, tenía que averiguar a dónde se dirigía el maldito golpeador. Tenía un mal presentimiento, que lo enfurecía hasta puntos inesperados, que le hizo levantarse lentamente y seguir al Hufflepuff. Que hizo que parase en seco al cruzar la puerta, que su mente quedara vacía y que su cuerpo no reaccionara al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

En un rincón del Hall, al pie de las únicas escaleras que no podían moverse en el castillo, Johnson hablaba con una chica morena. Draco no pudo ver su cara, pero aquel cabello alocado con reflejos casi dorados podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, muy a su pesar.

Sin pensar lo que hacía, intentando ignorar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y empujando con brusquedad a un par de sorprendidas niñas de primero, se acercó a la pareja lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían. A no ser que Hermione se diese de repente la vuelta y fijase la mirada en la cercana pero discreta esquina en la que se había apoyado, era imposible que le viese.

Actuaba de forma involuntaria, de ninguna forma se hubiese rebajado de aquella manera si así no fuese.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me dices?- escuchó que le decía por lo bajo el moreno a Granger. Ésta frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Pues, no lo sé, Mike...- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mirando apenada al chico que tenía en frente.

"_¿Qué?¿Por qué no le dirá que sí? está claro que babea por ella..."_ se preguntó Draco. Prefería no pensar en la extraña escena, él apoyado en una mugrienta pared, apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño, mirando cómo un patético tío invitaba a una sangre sucia al maldito baile, sintiendo que su interior ardía por ello.

-Está bien, Hermione, lo entiendo.- al ver que aquello disgustaba aún más a la chica, le apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara, con dulzura.- De verdad.

-No es un no, Mike.- Hermione sonrió tímidamente.- Solo tengo que pensarlo un poco, aunque si encuentras a alguien más, no tienes porqué esperar...

-Lo haré.- Johnson bajo la mano que había acariciado suavemente el rostro de la chica y se dio la vuelta. Draco no pudo reprimir un gesto de repugnancia.

En aquel preciso instante, la Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y, aunque Draco hubiese esperado que no lo haría, miró hacía el rincón en el que él estaba. Vio su mueca de amargura y sintió que el chico le miraba fijamente a los ojos, pudo sentir toda aquella rabia contenida y, de alguna forma, supo que había escuchado la conversación entre Mike y ella.

Supo que, aparte de la furia y el odio, en sus ojos también había curiosidad por saber por qué razón había rechazado al Hufflepuff, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que lo descubriese. Jamás admitiría que se había negado a ir con el chico que, antes de que su mente le diera tan rastrera pasada, podía haber llegado a gustarle de verdad, por él,por aquel beso a la salida de la biblioteca. Sabía que era absurdo y hasta patético actuar de aquella forma. Malfoy solo estaba jugando con ella, se habría cansado de aquellas chicas tan fáciles y se habría puesto un objetivo más difícil, puede que incluso fuera parte de alguna cruel apuesta. Pero, en el fondo, la chica sentía que si accedía a ir con Mike, estaría engañando de alguna forma al Slytherin. Increíble, menuda locura.

Mientras tanto, Draco seguía clavándole la mirada. Poco a poco, su gesto asqueado se había desvanecido y dio paso a la expresión más seria que Hermione había visto jamás en el rostro del chico. Notaba que se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate y que las piernas podían fallarle en cualquier momento, los ojos de Draco la estaban sumergiendo en un extraño mareo en el que respiraba con dificultad y le temblaba el cuerpo entero. El rubio abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero en seguida la cerro y sonrió de forma extrañísima. Ni siquiera podría llamarse sonrisa aquel gesto, era más bien una mueca de burla y, según le pareció a la chica, desprecio.

Todo aquel mareo y nerviosismo desapareció en aquel momento, lo único que la joven sentía era ira y frustración. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan insoportable? ¿Cómo podía confundirla tanto? ¡¿Por qué lo hacía, merlín? Chasqueó los dientes molesta y entró en clase de Runas Antiguas, a la que ,afortunadamente, se entraba desde esa misma sala.

**OoooOoooO**

Ni siquiera la profesora Babbling había llegado todavía. Las mesas estaban perfectamente ordenadas y en cada una de ellas descansaba un grueso libro que estaban estudiando para los TIMOs. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y Hermione acababa de formular un potente _Lumos, _cuando escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse y cerrarse de un sonoro golpe. Alguien acababa de entrar y no parecía ser alguienun alumno que fuera a estudiar Runas. Hermione cerró los ojos y, como lo había hecho ya varias veces, suplicó que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

-Granger.- _"Oh sí, lo sabía, no estaba siendo un buen día..." _pensó la chica, pero ni siquiera se giró.

-Malfoy.- susurró con voz agotada.

-¿Vas a ir con Johnson a la fiesta?- incluso a él le sorprendió lo directo que había sido, había pensado hacerla rabiar con algún comentario ingenioso pero, sin querer, sus palabras, ansiosas por salir y aclarar lo que tan mal rato le estaba haciendo pasar, se escaparon de su boca e hicieron que Hermione se diera la vuelta.

-No veo por qué iba a importarte eso.- la chica alzó ligeramente la barbilla y miró a Draco a los ojos, a la espera.

-Te lo he preguntado ¿no?- dijo él. Tenía la misma cara seria de antes, pero en sus ojos había cierta rabia y algo que la chica no pudo identificar, pues era completamente diferente a lo que había visto en la mirada del Sliytherin hasta entonces.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

-Malfoy, haz el favor de meterte en tus asuntos.- Hemione caminó hacia el chico, tratando de que su rostro pareciera totalmente impasible. Pasó a su lado para llegar a la estantería que, desafortunadamente, se encontraba justo detrás del chico, quería coger el diccionario que estaba en mejor estado antes de que los demás alumnos entraran a clase.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a él. Draco la había sujetado del brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que avanzara, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño. Se acercó a la chica y le habló al oído. Hermione pudo sentir su aliento en la nuca, acaricíandole el cuello con un sutil olor a menta. A chicle de menta, para ser exactos. Aquel aroma se adentró en ella por todos sus poros e hizo que tiritara suavemente, luego trató de apartarse de Draco usando el brazo que se le había quedado libre.

-¿Acaso tienes que pensar en nuestro beso?- La voz del chico era un completo susurro, Hermioe apenas la escuchó pues estaba demasiado concentrada intentando apartar la mano del chico de su brazo y extraer el aroma de menta de su mente. Se estaba empezando a sentir un tanto mareada.

-No, Malfoy, odio vomitar y hago lo posible para evitarlo.

-No lo parecía cuando me metiste la lengua hasta la garganta, ¿no crees?- al escuchar la descarada defensa del chico, la chica se ruborizó muchísimo y, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió apartarse de Draco.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me besó.

-Y yo que un poco más y me lo suplicas de rodillas, Granger.- El Slytherin no apartaba la mirada de la de ella.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo te pida?

Se produjo un silencio helado, Draco pareció quedarse sin saber qué decir y Hermione intentaba saborear la victoria, pero le resultaba demasiado amarga. Entonces, al chico se le cambió la expresión volviéndose más ansiosa, casi amenazante.

-No vayas con Johnson.- habló con los dientes apretados y sus ojos brillaban otra vez con ese algo que Hermione no podía reconocer.

-Dame una razón para que no lo haga, Malfoy.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Gryffindor, que habían sonado casi suplicantes, Draco pensó en miles de razones. Pensó que Johnson era idiota, que seguramente aparecería en la fiesta con un penetrante olor a mandrágora, pensó que Hermione debería ir con otra persona- se negó a profundizar en la pregunta de con quién-, que el bateador la aburriría con sus repetitivas charlas sobre el Quidditch o que, simplemente, la fiesta iba a ser un auténtico coñazo. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que dijo.

-Porque no soy yo.

La cara de Hermione era un auténtico poema, los ojos se le habían abierto como platos y se había quedado muy quieta, sin poderse creer lo que había oído. Despegó los labios como para decir algo, pero las volvió a juntar de nuevo, profundamente sorprendida. Su corazón, sencillamente, había dejado de latir.

Draco, por su parte, se estaba dedicando a sí mismo los peores insultos que conocía. ¿De verdad lo había dicho? ¿De verdad lo había pensado siquiera? Tenía que hacer algo con su autocontrol, tenía que aprender a dominar sus instintos cuando estaba con Granger y, sobre todo, tenía que solucionar lo que acababa de soltar.

-No me malinterpretes, Granger.- dijo con voz glacial- quiero decir que en comparación, no hay duda. Está claro que a mi lado ese Hufflepuff, que hasta su casa da mucha pena, no tiene nada que hacer. Además, teniendo en cuenta que estás loca por mí, pues supongo que no querrás ir con ese intento de...

-¿Un intento de qué? ¿De ti no será, no?- Hermione se sentía furiosa y patética, era increíble que durante aquel breve instante hubiese creido de verdad que Malfoy lo dijera en serio. Cada día se sentía más y más estúpida.- En ese caso preferiría que se quedase en el camino.

Hermione, sin importarle que la clase iba a comenzar en menos de cinco minutos, se dirigió hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar el olor a menta que ya se extendía por toda la sala, con la cara sonrojada y una mueca de sincero enfado. Pero justo antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y miró al chico, que se había quedado quieto mirando a la Gryffindorcon un extraño destello en los ojos.

-Y, por cierto, sí que voy a ir con Johnson.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, sé que he tardado más de lo habitual en acualizar, pero de aquí en adelante creo que va ha seguir así. La verdad es que no ha sido un capítulo muy interesante, pero es necesario para el siguiente. ¿Un pequeño adelanto? Las fiestas nunca son aburridas, jamás, y menos si un joven, alto y rubio, trata de colarse en ella :D además, los personajes secundarios también tendrán su lugar xD<em>

Si queréis darme algún consejo o crítica, o vuestra sincera opinion, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. De hechom me hacer mucha ilusión, así que ya sabéis :D

¡Muchísimas gracias!

**LILY**


	8. De fiestas, canciones y misiones

**VIII.- DE FIESTAS, CANCIONES Y MISIONES.**

- Ginny, este peinado no va a aguantar toda la noche.- se quejó Hermione mientras se miraba al espejo del baño de su habitación.

La pelirroja había conseguido sujertar el alocado cabello de la chica con una cinta de trenza dorada que le rodeaba la cabeza, y un moño alto, del que se soltaban un par de rizados mechones. Éstos caían rebeldes por su rostro, más maquillado de lo habitual, pero manteniendo la misma sencillez de siempre. Hermione se había negado a aplicarse todas aquellas cremas y sombras que su amiga guardaba en un neceser hechizado, a traición, para que fuera mucho más grande de lo que parecía en realidad. Pero, a pesar de todo, la Gryffindor tenía que admitir que su amiga había conseguido un resultado más que aceptable.

Una suave sombra, de un negro no muy marcado, oscurecía los grandes ojos de la joven, que resaltaban aún más por el nuevo rimmel que Ginny insistió en utilizar. Se había pintado los labios en un tono rosado, que no destacaba en absoluto, pero que les daba un poquito más de volumen. El resto de su rostro estaba al natural, no llevaba nada de colorete ni de base, nunca solía hacerlo y no iba a empezar ahora. "_¿No pensarás pintarme la cara con eso, no, Ginny?" _había dicho cuando la menor de los Weasley sacó el pote, y ésta no tuvo otra que rendirse y empezar a arreglarle el pelo.

- Por eso le he hechado un conjuro de duración.- dijó con voz distraída mientras trataba de alisar un pliegue del vestido.- ¡Ya estás! Preciosa...

Hermione se puso de pie para verse entera en el reflejo, y casi se cayó del susto al ver lo que Ginny había hecho. Llevaba un vestido verde, de gasa fina, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un discreto vuelo. En un escote triangular las dos tiras se ataban atrás, hacia la nuca, dejando gran parte de la espalda al aire y la cintura ceñida en una ancha goma. La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto, como si aquello le pareciese demasiado.

- ¿Tengo que ponerme esos tacones?- susurró, casi había pánico en su voz.

- Por supuesto.- respondió la pelirroja, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hermione chasqueó los dientes derrotada y, tras de salir del cuarto de baño, se sentó en la cama más cercana para ponerse los diabólicos tacones. Estaba segura de que, con ellos puestos, no sería capaz de mantenerse de pie más de media hora.

-Ese color te favorece- comentó la pelirroja desde el hueco de la puerta. Le miró fíjamente durante un segudo, frunciendo un poco el ceño e ignorando el molesto bufido de su amiga.- Dicen que Astoria Greengrass ha invitado a Malfoy...

Hermione alzó inmediatamente la vista, confundida y ligeramente alterada, hacia Ginny. Ésta la estaba mirando atentamente y notó que se sorprendía por su exagerada reacción, así que trató de disimular sus emociones y mostrar tan solo una discreta curiosidad.

-¿De verdad?- dijo sin mucha credibilidad.- Creía que estaba con Zabini...

-No¿En qué mundo vives, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny asombrada.- a Astoria le ha gustado Malfoy desde cuarto.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- la joven Weasley, ya preparada, se sentó en la cama de enfrente de Hermione.- Oye, Herms, ¿estás bien?

-Sí.- la chica fue a llevarse la mano al pelo pero, al recordar el sofisticado peinado, la sujeto con la otra y apoyó ambas sobre su regazo.- De verdad, Ginny, no me pasa nada.

-Se nota que estás mejor que el mes pasado, pero te comportas como si algo te atormentase.- vio cómo ella torcía el gesto y trató de explicarse.- cuando no estás con Harry, con Ron o conmigo, cuando te quedas a solas... es como si estuvieses en otro mundo.

-Ginny...

-Mira, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres. Es sólo que...

-Ginny, para.- le interrumpió Hermione. Luego, suspiró.- Te lo contaré, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie ¡Te lo digo muy en serio! Está bien, es sobre un chico... ¿Por qué sonríes así? Vale, pues desde hace unos meses yo...

-¡Hermione!- Lavander acababa de entrar en el cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que las dos chicas estaban manteniendo una conversación claramente importante, y corría hacia la morena. La agarró del brazó y tiró de ella.-¡Mike te está esperando abajo! Merlín, está buenísimo...

-Respira hondo, Lav- dijo Ginny, un poco molesta por la interrupción, pero sonriendo ante la emoción de la chica.- Hermione, te veo en la fiesta entonces.

La morena no tuvo tiempo te responder a su amiga, pues Lavander prácticamente la arrastraba escaleras abajo, no paraba de hablar sobre lo guapo que era el Hufflepuff o lo emocionante que sería ir a la fiesta. En el camino se cruzaron con Harry, vestido con un elegante traje gris oscuro, que subía a por Ginny. El chico sonrió a Hermione con complicidad para darle a entender que se verían en poco tiempo.

-Está bien, Lavander, ya puedo yo sola- dijo mientras trataba de salir desde el paso del cuadro de la señora gorda.- ¡Adios!

Mike Johnson estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos. Llevaba un traje negro, abierto, dejando ver la blanca camisa con los botones superiores desabrochados. Se notaba que se había peinado para la occasión y, a pesar del toque informal, la verdad es que el modelito le quedaba especialmente bien. Sonrió al ver que Hermione se acercaba.

-¡Hola!- dijo y ,mientras sonreía, enlazó su brazo con el de la chica.- Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias- susurró tímidamente ella.

-Me alegra que accedieses a venir conmigo, Hermione.- caminaban muy juntos hacia el Gran Comedor y la Gryffindor empezaba a sentir las miradas de envidia de las chicas que se encontraban por el camino.

-Supongo que debí de hacerlo en la primera ocasión- dijó, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.- lo siento.

-No te preocupes, la cosa es que estás aquí.

Hermione se sintió profundamente aliviada al ver que casi habían llegado. Se sentía a gusto con Mike, era un chico increiblemente agradable y, por qué no, era guapísimo, pero sus cumplidos la ponían nerviosa y desde que la sujetó del brazo sentía que su sitio no era ese, que debía estar en algún otro lugar. _"Desde luego, más estúpida no puedo ser." _se repetía una y otra vez _"Sé perfectamente lo que quiero y es imposible. Además, es mejor así"_

El Hall estaba lleno de almunos, los que iban trajeados esperaban a sus compañeron o charlaban alegremente con sus parejas. Los que no, es decir, la mayoría, se limitaban a mirar a los afortunados con envidia y comentar indiscretamente los vestidos de cada chica. Cuando Hermione y Mike llegaron, la morena escuchó un suave coro de suspiros, Mike causaba sensación, estaba claro. La Gryffindor se regañó a sí misma por no estimar lo que tenía, era obvio que al él le gustaba y que era el chico que más merecía la pena de todos los que iban a la fiesta. Pero no, la inteligente y prudentente Hermione Granger tenía a otro en la mente, buscaba entre la multitud a una cabellera rubia.

Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor fue como si se hubiesen aparecido en una elegante gala de principes y princesas. Habían retirado las cuatro mesas y, en su lugar, había una enorme, redonda y llena de todo tipo de manjares. Por lo demás, había flores por todas partes y todo estaba decorado en un tono rosa pastel que casi rozaba lo cursi. El techo estaba hechizado para que pareciera un cielo despejado y estrellado y había una especie de pista de baile en medio de la sala.

-¡Señorita Granger veo que sabe elegir bien a las parejas!- se escuchó decir al profesor Slughorn- usted y el señor Johnson han llegado justo para la cena.

-Gracias, profesor.

La pareja iba a dirigirse a la mesa redonda, donde la mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados ya, cuando el anfitrión volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz distraída.

-Me sorprende que se haya puesto ese vestido, señorita.- miraba a otro lado cuando lo dijo , pero cuando se volvió y vio la cara de confusión de la chica, trató de cambiar de tema.- el señor Malfoy y la señorita Greengrass llegarán en seguida.

Hemione empezaba a preocuparse, cada vez que alguien mencionaba su vestido acababa sacando el tema Draco Malfoy. Ya se había acostumbrado al habitual vuelco de su corazón o al repentino nerviosismo, pero aquello era demasiado extraño. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba?

Se sentaron al lado de Harry y Ginny, que sorprendentemente habían llegado antes que ellos, y en frente de McLaggen, con quien Mike entabló una conversación sobre el último partido de Quidditch. Cuando empezaron a cenar, una sopa que estaba sencillamente deliciosa, se escuchó abrir la puerta, y Draco y Astoria entraron.

Ella vestía un vestido negro, que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo y que apenas le tapaba la espalda. Llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema verde Slytherin y un escote palabra de honor. Hermione se quedó atónita ante el impresionante expectáculo, pero Astoria no era nada comparada con el increible estilo de Malfoy.

Draco llevaba un traje completamente negro, la camisa también negra y el pelo peinado hacia un lado. Su tez pálida destacaba y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había adelgazado bastante, sin dejar, eso sí, de tener esa elegancia innata. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante, pero él en seguida se giró, dando un suave empujoncito a su pareja en la espalda, guiándola hacia los únicos asientos libres.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Mike no paraba de dedicarle felices sonrisas a las que Hermione respondía cada vez con más sinceridad y, más de una vez, sintió las manos del chico rozándole los dedos, como si quisiera enlazarlos con los suyos. La Gryffindor empezaba a notar que, poco a poco, las atenciones de Mike no le incomodaban tanto, no era igual que cuando la besó Malfoy, pero le gustaban.

Respectó a él, notaba que le clavaba la mirada, furiosa cuando Mike se le acercaba, impasible cuando comía sin más o charlaba con Ginny. Aparte de eso, se limitaba a comer o a cruzar algunas palabras con Astoria, que estaba demasiado concentrada en estar perfecta como para darse cuenta de la tensión en la que estaba envuelto Draco.

-Esto está siendo maravilloso, chicos.- Dijo el profesor de pociones cuando todos acabaron de cenar.- Ahora, un poco de música y, ¡A bailar!

Nada sorprendió más a Hermione que las canciones que empezaron a sonar, eran conocidas, se sabía casi la letra de todas ellas, pero era música muggle. Reconoció al instante una balada de Elvis y sonrió al pensar que nadie de los de ahí presentes tenía ni idea sobre el magnífico rey del rock, sobre las letras que ella tanto adoraba o las notas que tantos momentos agradables le hacían recordar. Siempre se había setido afortunada de poder pertenecer a ambos mundos.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Mike se había levantado y tenía la mano extendida hacia ella, Harry y Ginny estaban ya en la pista y la pelirroja sonrió al ver que Hermione la tomaba y que ambos se dirigían también al centro de la sala.

-No conozco esta canción, así que tendrás que ayudarme un poco- le susurró el Hufflepuff mientras le rodeaba la cintura.

La voz de Elvis sonó en una de sus preferidas canciones, emocionada, a Hermione casi se le resbaló una lágrima al sonreir al chico.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
>But I can't help falling in love with you...<em>

Una mirada desde el otro lado de la sala, gris, no tan inexpresiva como debría, le dejó paralizada en brazos de Mike. Quisó huir de ella, quiso cerrar los ojos y que la imagen de Draco desapareciera de su mente, por primera vez quiso que Elvis se callara.

_Shall I stay, Would it be a sin?  
>If I can't help falling in love with you...<em>

-Lo siento, Mike.

Hemione se soltó de los brazos del sorprendido chico y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia un pequeño rincón de detrás de un enorme tapiz_. __Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you_._.._Andó más deprisa, estaba completamente alterada, no escuchaba la voz ahora preocupada de Mike, ni se daba cuenta de las miradas de Harry o Ginny, no vio que un joven se acababa de levantar de la silla observándola fijamente. Soló podía escuchar aquella canción, que a pesar de que se había acabado, seguía sonando en su cabeza. _For I can´t help falling in love with you... _¡Mierda, mierda! Tenía que esconderse tras aquel tapiz de las tres mujeres bailando.

**OoooOoooO**

Por fin silencio, por fin tranquilidad. Hermione suspiró aliviada, pero, en el fondo, tenía el presentimiento que aquella noche las canciones iban a jugarle una mala pasada. Pensó en lo mal que había tratado al pobre Mike, en cómo le había plantado en medio de la pista de baile y sintió algo pesado en el estómago. Quiso salir de su escondite, pedirle perdón y que él volviera rodearle con los brazos para bailar con pasos torpes. Pero pensar que Draco estaba ahí, pensar que no había dejado de mirarla, eliminaba la vena Gryffindor de la chica. Así que, se quedó. Escuchó que empezaba una de los Rolling Stones, y lo agradeció, pues en su repertorio no había ninguna canción así de peligrosa.

Se sentó en un escalón y cerró los ojos, trató de concentrarse en la letra de la canción y ovidarse de todo lo demás. Trato de pensar en Lizy, su melena rubia y sus ojos azules, el uniforme de colegio muggle que vestía la última vez que la vio, la película que vieron juntas, cuando a punto estuvo de contárselo todo. La imagen de su amiga consiguió tranquilizarla y borrar parte de la angustia que sentía.

-¿Deprimida, Granger?- Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que, una vez más, Draco la había seguido y se había metido el aquel rincón.

-Lárgate, Malfoy.

-Ya te dije que no vinieras con ese estúpido, lleva sentado solo desde que te fuiste.- La chica se sintió terriblemente culpable al escuchar el comentario. Le miró y vio que él también lo hacía, con las cejas enarcadas y la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.- Me gusta tu vestido.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? Es verde.- Draco vio que la morena le miraba esperando que añadiese algo más, al parecer seguía sin darse cuenta.- Granger, por Melín ¿Te suena algo el nombre Slytherin? Te ayudaré, todos los de esa casa somos prácticamente perfectos...

El rubio esperaba que Hermione le interrumpiera con alguna falsa carcajada o un comentario sarcástico, pero no lo hizo. La chica tenía una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. "_¡Oh maldita sea! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? ¡Dios, vaya mierda!". _Ahora entendía la mirada de Ginny, su recelo, el comentario de Slughorn... todo. Y se sentía estúpida.

-No creas que tiene algo que ver contigo.

-No espero que lo admitas.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?

Draco se quedó en silencio y Hermione no habló, mientras tanto una canción más comenzó a sonar. La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, desesperada. Conocía aquel ritmo de guitarras, sabía que canción era, y no era, que digamos, la más adecuada en aquellos momentos.

_Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart? As well as your body, and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love? As well as your folly... _sonaba la familiar voz del cantante de Mumford and Sons.

-¿Por qué has plantado a Johnson?- Malfoy había escuchado la letra de la canción que sonaba, y la había odiado. Le recordaba a cierta situación que llevaba viviendo con cierta Gryffindor insoportable que en aquellos momentos le miraba con recelo.

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo, no te importa.

_...A white blank page and a swelling rage, ¡rage!..._

-¡Joder, Granger!¡¿No ves que sí que me importa?- No quiso decirlo, se le escapó quizá por la emoción que, sin querer, le causaba aquella canción. Rendido ante el descontrol, decició no rectificar lo dicho.

-¿Te importa?- Hermione habló con un hilo de voz, no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

-No, es algo que he dicho para romper el hielo, ya sabes...- podía haber sonado real, pero había algo en su voz- ¿resignación?- que dejaba claro que no era el caso.

_...so tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart? Oh tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?..._

-Malfoy...- la joven no se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto de pie hasta que notó que Draco la sujetaba por la cintura, como lo había hecho Mike, pero con mas fuerza quizás. La quemadura de su roce se le hundía hasta los huesos, la cercanía de su rostro y el profundo olor a menta la atudían... quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero las palabras se desvanecían en su boca.

-Cállate un momento, Granger.

Sus labios sellaron su boca, su cuerpo paralizó su mente, su beso dijo todo lo que se había prohíbido decir, todo lo que no debería haber dicho. Su lengua humedeció los labios de Hemione cuando el chico se hundió más en ella, sentía cada curva de la chica pegada a su cuerpo, su aliento acariciándole la cara. Y no quería apartarse, quería estar así horas, días incluso. No se apartó, el beso se calmó, se suavizó, acabo, pero sus rostros son se separaron.

**OoooOoooO**

Mietras tanto, Ron acababa de entrar en el despacho del director. Estaba bastante enfadado, como solía estarlo cada vez que se organizaba una de aquellas malditas fiestas elitistas a las que, por supuesto, no se podía invitar a un Weasley. Además Lavander no había parado de quejarse durante todo el tiempo y había conseguido hacer que el chico perdiera los nervios, incluso le había alegrado ver que Snape se acercaba a ellos. ¡El mundo se había vuelto majara!

El profesor le había dicho que Dumbledore le esperaba en su despacho, con el habitual tono de desprecio al que Ron ya se había acostumbrado, y así consiguió librarse de su, digamos, novia.

-Hola, señor Weasley.- la calmada voz del anciano profesor le sacó se sus pensamientos

-Señor.

-Supongo que querrá saber por qué le he hecho venir ¿me equivoco?- pregutó mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-No, señor.

-Quiero que comuniques al señor Potter y a la señorita Granger, a ti,como ves, te lo digo yo, que Fawkes se hará cenizas mañana.- Ron se sentía nerviosísimo ante la fija mirada del director y se movió incomodo.

-Gracias, señor.- vio que Dumblendore bajaba un poco la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle, y lo tomó como una despedida.- Eh, buenas noches.

Bajó las escaleras que separaban las dos partes del enorme despacho, cruzó la sala decorada con los retratos de los antiguos directores, que le miraban con descarada curiosidad, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó la voz del actual habándole desde su mesa.

-Señor Weasley. No se preocupe, en esas fiestas no suele pasar nada interesante.- le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando salió del despacho, Ron seguía sin estar del todo convencido.

* * *

><p><em>¡NO ME ODIÉIS POR VAFOR!<em>

He hecho lo que he podido, quería meter una de las canciones que más me gustan (White blank page, de Mumford and sons) y he pensado que la de Elvis también le iba... pero no sé si ha salido muy bien:S  
>¿Qué os parece a vosotros? :D<p>

En éste capi se ve que Hems va sintiendo un poco más por Mike, pero luego vuelve a Draco (no me entendáis mal, AMO a Draco)pero, será siempre así? o ganará alguna vez Mike? :D jajajaja habrá que esperar un poquito...

En el siguiente capi habrá algo de aventura, con el tema del Fénix, y ¿Heridos? puede:)

Como siempre, para dejar vuestra opinión, se buena o mala,¡dejar la review por favor! es mi droga... :D

¡Besos!

**Lily**


	9. Free Falling

**IX.- Free falling.**

La música había dejado de sonar hacía tiempo y el profesor Slughorn había apagado todas las velas antes de salir del Gran Comedor. En la sala reinaba una absoluta tranquilidad y el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventana era lo único que la iluminaba. Tan solo se escuchaba un ruido seco, constante, que parecía provenir de detrás de un gran tapiz, en el que tres hermosas damas se habían parado a descansar tras haber bailado durante toda la noche.

Aquel sonido, parecido a cuando una gota de agua cae al cristal, hacía eco en cada rincón, en cada esquina del comedor. El eco de una gota en los platos casi vacíos que se habían quedado en la mesa, el eco de otra en los confetis rosas que habían caído a la pista de baile, el de otra en el hueco que había dejado una botella de Whiskey de Fuego en la balda de las bebida alcohólicas...

Efectivamente, el goteo venía desde detrás del tapiz, donde un chico de piel pálida, que destacaba especialmente a la luz de la luna, estaba medio sentado medio tumbado en un escalón con las piernas estiradas y la varita en alto. Con ella mantenía en el aire una botella de cristal transparente, boca abajo, de la cual caían aquellas gotas, que resultaron ser las únicas que Draco no se había bebido. El chico, llegado ya a ese estado en el que las emociones se disparan y te mareas, y te pierdes, en tus propias sensaciones, observaba la boca de la botella con aire distraido. De vez en cuando, se le cerraban los párpados y, etonces, se lamía los labios con la lengua y volvía a abrirlos, como asustado. Como si algo fuera a desvanecerse si se abandonara en aquel momento.

De repente, el hechizo pareció fallar y la botella cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El Slytherin se puso de pie en un salto, pero tuvo que agarrarse a la pared pues se sentía terriblemente mareado. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y le parecía que el mundo daba mil vueltas a su al rededor.

Volvió a golpearle el recuerdo de lo ocurrido unas pocas horas atrás, justo en aquel rincón, en el mismo escalón. El tiempo estuvo en sus manos, la boca de una Gryffindor lo definía, sus labios eran las agujas del reloj que, en su suave movimiento , hicieron que el momento fuera eterno. Draco no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no conseguía olvidar la mirada de sorpresa y felicidad de la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras del Slytherin eran ciertas, el dulce sabor de su aliento. Incluso ahora, cuando su boca apestaba a Whiskey.

Recordó que estuvieron juntos durante casi una hora, que no hablaron, pero que se miraron diciendo todo lo que tenía que ser dicho. Que Hermione se iba ya cuando Potter levantó el tapiz y le miró a él con ese odio tan habitual, creyendo que había estado metiéndose con ella. Que le dijo algo al oído a la chica y que ésta puso cara de sorpresa y, tras echarle una última mirada acompañada de una tímida sonrisa, se fue con su amigo. A partir de ahí, todo eran imágenes borrosas, sombras de sentimientos fuertes que sacudían su cuerpo y su mente, debilitada por las grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Tambaleándose ligeramante, tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba por el camino y maldiciendo en voz alta, salió por fin del Gran Comedor. Avanzó por un pasillo desierto y cada paso que daba era un atentado contra su punzante dolor de cabeza.

Entró en los baños de los chicos, se metió directamente en uno, cerrando la puerta de madera con fuerza, y no tuvo otra que bomitar. Salió con un sabor amargo en los labios, pero se sentía bastante mejor, no bien, pero mejor.

-Mójate un poco la cara, anda.- escuchó que decía una voz familiar.

Se giró y vio a Theodore mirándole con preocupación y cierta curiosidad. Llevaba el pijama puesto y una sudadera XXL granate por encima. Draco murmuró algo como _"Tú mandas, Nott"_, metió practicamente toda la cabeza bajo el grifo, y se quedó ahí. Aquello era realmente agradable.

-Joder, Draco¿Cuánto as bebido?

-Y yo qué sé...- respondió él bajo el agua que caía. Luego, se enderezó y miró a su amigo con algo más de serenidad.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Me he despertado.- dijo el moreno simplemtente, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Se puede saber que coño te ha pasado?

-Lo que tuviste con la chica esa, Adriane...¿cómo era?- Soltó Draco tras un momento de silencio.

La respuesta de su amigo en forma de pregunta sorprendió mucho a Theodore, nunca habían hablado de aquel tema, de la relación que tuvo el moreno con aquella chica de Beauxbatons, siempre había creído que a Draco le importaba más bien poco.

-Eh, pues supongo que era normal…

-Nott, hablo de lo que tú… sentías, joder.- Vale, aquello era muy raro. Claro que estaba borracho, ¿pero, preguntar sobre lo que había sentido? Eso rozaba ya lo preocupante.

-¿Qué…?- se calló al ver la cara de desesperación de Draco.- Bien, pues yo… yo quería saber de ella en todo momento, obvio. Y, bueno, al estar con ella sentía algo en el estómago, como un globo ¿sabes?, y cuando nos besábamos… era como si ese fuese exactamente el lugar en el que debía estar, no sé si me entiendes, me sentía…

-Jodidamente bien.

Draco terminó la frase con la voz ahogada bajo las manos con las que se cubría la cara, como si de ese modo pudiera quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del rostro de Hermione. Como si fuera a dar resultado.

Nada impidió que el rubio rememorase la imagen de Hermione, de pie en la pista, bailando con el capullo de Johnson. El peinado que llevaba dejaba a descubierto sus pálidos y delicados hombros, con un mechón rebelde deslizándose por el fino y, en aquel momento, estirado cuello. El vestido, que no era muy pegado, marcaba todas y cada una de las curvas de la Gryffindor. Una ironía casi dolorosa, ya que el vestido era verde.

Habló con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Nott, creo que me gusta Granger.- El moreno enarcó las cejas, como si Draco acabara de darse cuenta de algo demasiado evidente.- Quiero decir que me gusta… más.

-Ya lo sabía, Draco. ¿Y, qué problema hay?

-¿¡Que qué problema hay? ¿Estás de coña?-el rubio no gritaba. Pasándose una mano por la mandíbula y luego por la boca, con una fuerza frustrada, miraba fijamente a su amigo.- Es una Gryffindor, una sangr- hija de muggles, y le odio. Y, dado que me he dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible durante seis años, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Has dicho hija de muggles?- preguntó Theodore profundamente extrañado, sin darle importancia a las demás pegas que había puesto el rubio.

-No me apetece meterme con ella ahora, Nott.

Theodore asintió. Muchas veces había visto a Draco borracho y, aunque la primera vez le había chocado, ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento del rubio en aquellas condiciones. Solía perder aquel ingenioso y amargo sarcasmo y tenía drásticos cambios de humor. Pero, sobre todo, era completamente sincero, sincero del todo. Quién lo diría.

-Tío, creo que es otro sentimiento el que es mutuo...- Draco respondió levantándose de un golpe y dando una patada al marmol de un lavabo.

Salieron juntos de los baños y, aunque aún mareado, a Draco le parecía que el suelo ya no se movía tanto. Serían como las cinco y media de la mañana- la fiesta acabó para las tres- y los primeros rayos de sol hacían desaparecer la luna en el cielo. En el castillo reinaba un silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaban sus apresurados pasos sobre el suelo de piedra, los ronquidos de Peeves en algún rincon perdido, el canto de un ave desde el Bosque Prohibido, unas voces... Tres voces, a decir verdad, en algun pasillo cercano.

"_¿Lo habeís oído?"-_ decía una de ellas, asquerosamente conocida. Draco se paró en seco y se escondió tras una columna de piedra, Theodore lo perdió de vista supondiendo que habría cogido otro camino para la sala común, se quedó solo. _"Acaba de cantar, Dumblendore lo ha enviado a donde está escondida a copa... ¿Ron, quieres dejar ya de bostezar?" _

San Potter y Weasel pasaron frente a la colunma tras la cual estaba Draco escondido y se pararon justo en frente, al parecer Hermione se había detenido para hacer Merlín sabía qué. Los dos tenían cara de recien despertados, lo que le hacía parecer más alelados aún, si cabía.

-¿Y tú quieres dejar ese maldito cuaderno en paz? Está bien guardado, es imposible que se caiga...- bufó irritado el pelirrojo.-¿No decías que teníamos prisa?

-Y la tenemos.- Hermione pasó junto al chico con la cabeza alta,orgullosa, y sujetando bien el bolso que llevaba cruzado en un brazo. Adelantó a sus dos amigos, dando un suve empujón al Pobretón.- Todavía tenemos que adivinar cómo se destruye...

-No creo que tenga mucho misterio, ¿no?- Weasley habló en voz baja, pero Draco vio cómo Hermione le fulminaba con la mirada. Luego, los tres desaparecieron al bajar unas escaleras que llevaban a los jardines.

¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué tenía Potter esa cara de preocupación? Como si su vida dependiese de lo que iban a hacer ahora, como si la vida de sus amigos dependiese de aquello. Desde luego, el complejo de héroe del Gryffindor llegaba lejos... ¿A dónde iba Granger? No sería peligroso...¿verdad?

¿A qué cuaderno se refería el pelirrojo?

Con la cabeza un poco más despejada, aunque aturdida por la cantidad de preguntas que la invadieron de repente, el rubio salió al pasillo. Primero miró hacia donde Hermione había desaparecido segundos antes y luego al suelo. Dado que el sol ya empezaba a iluminar con considerable intensidad, Draco pudo ver un trozo de pergamino, justo donde la chica se había parado. La cogió y la leyó, no sin cierta dificultad, pues parecía que las letras bailasen sobre la hoja.

_Querida Lizy,_

_Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Acabo de llegar a la sala común y todavía me parece que estoy flotando perdida en esa nuve de menta. Voy a explicártelo lo mejor que pueda, pues todavía estoy intentando asimilar lo ocurrido._

_Tras la discusión con Malfoy acepté ir con Mike a la fiesta, ahora no estoy muy segura de si lo hice porque Mike, de alguna forma, me gusta, o simplemente para llevarle la contraria a esa maldita serpiente. Quiero creer que la razón es la primera, pero es difícil convencerme en estas condiciones, demasiado díficil._

_Es difícil porque me ha vuelto ha besar, difícil porque ha sido diferente, porque no nos hemos separado durante casi una hora. Este no ha sido un beso robado, calculado, en la torre del reloj, ni corto e interrumpido como el de la biblioteca... no podría describirlo. Por mucho que lo intentase, no podría. _

_Durante casi una hora, no puedo creerlo. Una hora desde que ha dicho que le importaba, y creo que no sonaba falso. Una hora, y he sido la chica más feliz del mundo, de los dos que conozco, estoy segura. _

_Supongo que, después de todo, estoy un poco más enamorada de él._

_Hermione. PD: Juro que me siento despreiable._

**OoooOoooO**

Los tres amigos avanzaron hasta llegar al punto en que los jardines se acababan y aparecían los primeros árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Ron estaba de mal humor, como era de esperar, a causa de la fiesta de la noche pasada y de lo pronto que se había tenido que despertar aquella mañana, no podían levantar sospechas. Hermione y Harry simplemente estaban agotados, no habían dormido apenas una hora y, Hermione ni siquiera eso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Nada más pasar lo que parecía ser la frontera, la luz del mañanero sol dejó de iluminar y todo se lleno de sombras, lo que hacía que a cada sonido que los Gryffindor escucharan se les herizara el pelo.

-¿Ron, seguro que Dumblendore no te dijo cómo destruir la copa?- preguntó Hemione en voz baja.

-Que va...- respondió el chico.- Oye Harry, ¿Dónde está?

-En el antiguo escondite de Aragog. El primer día de curso me dijo que algo importante estaba guardado bajo el viejo árbol de la araña...- explicó el moreno a susurros.

-¡Viejo chiflado! Como quede alguna...

Ron no pudo terminar la frase porque acababan de llegar a una especie de sombrío prado con un gigantesco árbol en la mitad. Los tres recordaron cómo, unos cuantos años atrás, habían tenido que huir de aquel lugar tratando de evitar acabar en el estómago de alguna de las miles de arañas que les perseguían. Ya no había ninguna.

Sin embargo, el aire era espeso y casi dolía al respirarlo. Harry en seguida se sintió mareado y notó un dolor punzante en la cabeza, como si algo quisiese meterse en ella a la fuerza, como si a cada intento le clavase una aguja.

Algo se escondía bajo el viejo árbol, algo que aterraba y atraía al mismo tiempo. Brillaba.

-¡Ahí está, es la copa!

Ron, el más impaciente de los tres, se adelantó corriendo y, agachádose hasta quedarse prácticamente tumbado, extendió las manos para cogerla. Pero tuvo que retirarlas al instante, pues la plata quemaba como el mismo fuego.

-¿Qué demomios...?¡Esto quema!

-Supongo que estará hechizado...

-¡Apártate, Ron!- marculló Hermione.- _¡Accio Copa!_

El Horrocrux se tambaleó ligeramente y unas cuantas chispas saltaron, pero por lo demás no ocurrió nada. La morena frunció el ceño y pronunció de nuevo el hechizo, mucho más intensamente. Esta vez sí, la copa se alzó y, se podría decir que flotó, hasta que se posó sobre un tronco roto, no muy lejos de Harry.

-Bien, tenemos la copa. Ahora solo falta que venga...

De pronto se escuchó un chillido agudo, hechizante, y el Fénix apareció de entre los árboles. Voló al rededor de los tres amigos, dio unas mil vueltas, y finalmente se posó al lado de la copa.

-¿Y, ahora qué?. Preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé...- casi no se escuchó la respuesta de Hermione.- creo que uno de nosotros tiene que conectarse con la copa y el Fénix.

-¿Conectarse? Eso no suena nada bien...

-Creo que deberías de hacerlo tú, Hermine.- Dijo Harry.- Eres quien ha descubierto cada paso que hemos tenido que dar, supongo que es justo que acabes tú con esto...

-Está bien.

La Gryffindor volvió a alzar la varita con el rostro descompuesto por el miedo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y movió los labios conjurando un hechizo no verbal. Una suabe brisa cruzó entonces el prado en el que se encontraban y Harry y Ron sintieron un escalofrío al observar a su amiga.

Podían ver que la joven fruncía el ceño, como si algo le hiciese daño, y apretaba con fuerza los puños. Podían ver que echaba la cabeza un poco para atrás y que se tambaleaba ligeramente, pero no sabían lo que ocurría realmente.

Hermione se sentía mareada, iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro. No podía oír nada, ni tampoco sentía el suelo bajo sus pies. Tan solo podía ver, veía miles de imágenes pasando en frente suyo, demasiado reales para ser fruto de su imaginación. Consiguió diferenciar las caras de sus dos mejores amigos, la de Ginny con una de sus habituales sonrisas, la de sus padres sin la menor idea de lo que le sucedía a su hija...

Diferenció algro brillante que le cegaba, pero sentía que tenía que mirarlo, tenía que ver lo que era, responder a su llamada. De prontó,vio que algo caía sobre el objeto brillante, algo que parecía ser agua, unas simples gotas de agua. Angustia. Es lo que sintió al ver que aquel objeto explotaba en el instante en que las gotas caían sobre él. Como si su vida dependiese de aquellos pedazos de metal que uno por uno se convertían imágenes realmente terroríficas.

Aparecieron varias siluetas encapuchadas que poco a poco avanzaban hacia ella con cierta marca calavérica en la muñeca, que se reían mientras se acercaban. Luego dos personas, que aterraron a la joven más que los mismos mortífagos, eran Harry y Ron mirándole con furia. La odiaban, le despreciaban como nadie lo había hecho hastan entonces, y todo por un Slytherin rubio que acababa de salir de la nada. Más hermoso que nunca, casi más atractivo que el mismo Horrocrux, sonriendo con suficiencia. Ella le quería, lo sentía, y sus amigos la odiaban por ello.

Le dolía tanto todo que no tuvo otra que gritar, un grito horroroso, lleno de desesperación. Harry y Ron la oyeron mientras veían que la chica se desplomaba sin conocimiento. Corrieron hacia ella y Ron la llevó en brazos hasta la enfermeria. El Horrocrux se quedó hecho pedazos en la hierba.

**OoooOoooO**

-Jovencito, la señorita Granger no va a despertarse hasta dentro de unas horas. Debería marcharse a la cama como lo han hecho tus amigos...

La voz de la señora Pomfrey sacó a Draco de aquella especie de trance en el que se encontraba. Llevaba casi tres horas sentado en un incómodo sillón de la enfermería, desde que Potter y los dos Weasley se fueron a la cama. Ni siquiera le importó que Pomfrey les hubiera nombrado como amigos suyos porque tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, en una chica dormida justo en frente suyo, a unos diez metros.

Después de haber leído unas cien mil veces la página del diario de la Gryffindor, cuando ya se sabía cada linea, cada palabra escrita, quiso volver a su habitación. Todo el alcohol se había esfumado o, al menos, había dejado de hacer efecto. Su mente era toltalmente capaz de pensar, de dudar, de sentir todo aquello que notaba creer dentro de sí. Se sentía mareado, un mareo completamente diferente al que había sentido hacía unas horas, un poco más doloroso y, en el fondo, muy placentero.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la sala común, cuado cruzaba un largo pasillo con enormes ventanales, vio dos figuras salir corriendo del Bosque Prohibido. Algo dentro de él se puso alerta y trato de distinguir de quiénes se trataba.

Eran dos chicos, claramente alumnos de Hogwarts, que corrían con desesperación uno detrás del otro. El primero era moreno y bastante delgado, su uniforme era más bien viejo y avanzaba con seguridad, varita en mano. El segundo, bastante más corpulento y con el cabello pelirrojo brillándole a la luz de la luna, iba algo más lento. Cuando se hubieron acercado un poquito más al castillo, Draco pudo ver que el que iba detrás llevaba a alguien en brazos. El Slytherin sintió que el corazón se le detenía y que no sentía ni las piernas ni los brazos, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima al ver un destello castaño en la chica que Weasley llevaba en brazos.

No se lo había pensado dos veces, corrió hacía los jardines y siguió a Potter y su amigo hasta la enfermería. Escondido tras un enorme árbol que decoraba la entrada, vio como Ginny Weasley llegaba corriendo, con una bata granate por encima del pijama, y un gesto de profuna preocupación. Esperó durante casi dos horas, casi se mordía las uñas de lo nervioso que estaba, pero al final los tres Gryffindor salieron por aquella enorme puerta de madera.

Sus caras reflejaban algo más de tranquilidad y la mirada de la Ginny era de alivio, a pesar de tener los ojos un poco hinchados y las megillas ligeramente coloradas. Cuando finalemte se fueron, Draco, saliendo de su escondite con un movimiento precipitado pero elegante, entró en la enfermería.

Al ver a Hermione tumbada en una de las camas mas apartadas, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y la pien mucho más pálida de lo habitual, sintió una fuerza sobrehumanda de abrazarla, de tumbarse junto a ella. Al ver sus secos labios, un poco despegados como si hubiese intentado decir algo, quiso morderlos y besarlos, y creyó que se moriría ahí mismo si no lo hacía. Pero, en cambio, se sentó en aquella silla y permaneció ahí, observándola, hasta que la señora Pomfrey entrase mirándole con recelo

-Señor Malfoy, si no se va usted a la cama inmediatamente, tendré que comunicárselo al profesor Snape mañana...

-Vale- bufó Draco tras un silencio bastante largo.- Ya me voy.

El chico se levantó y tras echarle una última mirada a la morena, que seguía profundamente dormida, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero antes de marcharse, todavía con la delicada imagen de la Gryffindor en la mente, se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

"_Una hora, y he sido la chica más feliz del mundo, de los dos que conozco, estoy segura. Supongo que, después de todo, estoy un poco más enamorada de él."_

Una vez más leyó el trozo que había arrancado de la carta a Lizy, una vez más sintió el nudo en el estómago, las ganas de gritar con toda su alma. Cerró el puño con fuerza y se llevó el trozo de pergamino al pecho.

_._


	10. Realidades

**X.- REALIDADES.**

Un atardecer gris, semanas después del accidente en el bosque prohibido, Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas bajo el sauce boxeador. A su al rededor los terrenos de Hogwarts se expandían melancólicos, como ocurría siempre en aquella época del año, y los colores habían perdido su esencia.

El bosque prohibido se extendía frente a ellas, más oscuro y más lleno de sombras que nunca. Los árboles se movían al compas del helado viento, haciendo un ruido parecido al de las olas en el mar y se oía el canto de algún pájaro que volaba sobre las kilométricas extensiones del bosque. Hermione escuchaba hablar a su amiga pero le parecía que sus palabras venían de lejos, que no pertenecían al mundo en el que se encontraba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Durante las últimas semanas esto le había ocurrido varias veces, era algo inevitable. De pronto, sin ninguna razón aparente, se perdía en ella misma, quedándose mirando a la nada, fijando la vista en un punto infinito. Entonces, poco a poco, sentía que algo crecía en su interior, un vacío, le faltaba algo. Y ansiedad, notaba una ansiedad que le impulsava a salir corriendo, gritar, buscar aquello que sería lo único capaz de llenar el agujero que se hacía más y más grande. Y luego nada, simplemente le venía la necesidad de abrazarse, como para impedir que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Así una y otra vez.

Harry y Ron lo habían notado, por supuesto, y su preocupación aumentaba cada día que pasaba. El pelirrojo no paraba de lanzar sus típicas preguntas dolorosamente directas o de elavorar alguna increiblemente absurda e imagintativa hipótesis. Harry, por el contrario, siempre más sensible que su amigo, se limitaba a observar a Hermione y a preguntarle muy de vez en cuando a ver que tal se encontraba, simplemente eso. Y la Gryffindor se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

-y entonces Jose Parkinson se cayó, ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Se tropezó, Hermione!- decía Ginny entre carcajada y carcajada, sin darse cuenta de que su amiga volvía a estar en "ese estado".- fue lo más gracioso que... ni siquiera me escuchas,¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- la chica miró a su amiga y vio que había cambiado completamente de expresión. Ahora era seria, llena de preocupación y de tristeza.

-Nada, da igual.- dijo, y giró la vista hacia el castillo.- mira, ahí viene Mike.

-¡Mike!- chilló Hermione, habiendo vuelto totalmente a la realidad..- ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?

-¿¡Se te había olvidado! ¡Hermione, hoy hace un mes que...!

-Shhhh ¿quieres hacer el favor de hablar más bajo, Ginny?

-Vale, sí, lo siento...

Las dos amigas esperaron en silencio a que Mike llegase a su lado, a Ginny le encantaba ver cómo se iluminaba el rostro del chico al ver a Hermione, cómo brillaba, hechizada, su mirada.

El moreno se acercó a Hermione y le dio un fugaz beso en la megilla mientras le susurraba algo que Ginny no llegó a entender. Tan solo vio cómo sonreía la chica tímidamente y se inclinaba para acercarse un poco más a Mike. Aún así, seguía con la mirada perdida y una extraña expresión, era casi de dolor.

Quiso eliminarla asique ella misma sonrió con energía a la pareja.

-¡Felicidades chicos!

-Gracias Ginny- le respondió Mike, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Mike, espero que hayas pensado en algo realmente bueno para este día, Hermione está muy, muy emocionada.- dijo la chica clavándole una mirada significativa a su amiga. Ésta torció el gesto y luego miró a su chico con dulzura.

-Si que lo estoy.- dijo en voz baja.

Mike se inclinó hacia la chica y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Cada vez que lo hacía Ginny se sorprendía, para ella no era una situación incómoda en absoluto.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el Hufflepuff cuando se hubo separado de Hermione.

Los tres se levantaron y caminaron a paso rápido hacia el castillo porque, estando de pie, el frío se volvía algo casi insoportable. Antes de alejarse demasiado, Hermione se volvió e inconscientemente miró hacia el bosque prohibido, hacia donde seguramente estaría el prado donde habían destruido el Horrocrux. Los recuerdos traspasaron el muro que la chica había construido para avitar aquello justamente, aquel sentimiento de miedo descontrolado que se activó en su cuerpo. Las imágenes de los hombres encapuchados, la copa cegándola con el brillo de sus trozos, Harry, Ron y Ginny odiándola como a nadie, Draco... No, de ahí no pasaba. Cruzar ese límite supondría el derrumbamiento de la realidad a la que se había amoldado casi con éxito durante el último mes, no iba a dejar que todo se perdiera por unos pocos indeseados recuerdos...

Se había quedado un poco atrás así que tuvo que correr unos metros para alcanzar a Ginny y a Mike y pegarse a este último, para sujetarle de la mano y apretarla bien fuerte.

**OoooOoooO**

Las sábanas se habían caído al suelo y, blancas como la nieve, destacaban en la oscuridad eterna del dormitorio de la torre de Sltytherin. La ventana estaba a medio abrir y una fría sacudida de viento entró por ella, cruzó la habitación e hizo que a los dos cuerpos que dormían en la cama se les pusiese piel de gallina. Entonces, una de ellas se despertó.

Puede que fuera por el repentino frío que había tomado la habitación o por el conocido aroma que había removido el viento a su lado, acaso se debiese a la pesadilla que estaba teniendo en aquel momento o a la inusual incomodidad que sentía por su total desnudez. Es posible que simplemente no hubiera razones, que tan solo fuera la hora de despertar. Pero, el caso es, que Draco Malfoy despegó los párpados y, nada más hacelo, sintió tales náuseas que tuvo que enderezarse en la cama y apollarse en la pared.

Dándose cuenta de dónde estaba, del día que era y de la realidad en la que vivía, el Slytherin abrió del todo sus ojos y miró a su al rededor. Su ropa, desparramada por todo el suelo de la habitación, recorría, en cierto modo, los pasos que había dado el chico la noche pasada. Había abierto la puerta con fuerza y se había pegado contra la pared en un golpe seco, con el cuerpo de Pansy deslizándose estre esta y el suyo. La había sujetado en brazos y colocado con brusquedad sobre la cama. Habían hecho el amor, una vez más, como cada noche desde hacía un mes.

No lograba acostumbrarse a los repentinos ataques de repugnancia que le entraban de repente, y que eran cada vez más frecuentes. Sin razón alguna, se sentía sucio, notaba que un vacío crecía en él y que cada vez pesaba más, que dolía más. Se repetía que todo era a causa de la vida que había llevado durante las últimas semanas, se lo repetía continuamente porque no quería pensar en la otra posible razón. Mucho más lógica y desgarradora.

Se puso de costado, dando la espalda a la esbelta figura dormida de Pansy. Miró por la ventana, serían las tres de la tarde, más o menos. Le dolían los labios y el cuerpo entero, y la sensación de tener un agujero llenándole el interior se hacía más y más insufrible.

Sabía que en realidad el dolor y todo lo demás se debía al contínuo esfuerzo que hacía a cada hora del día, a cada segundo, en detener los recuerdos que amenazaban con invadirle. En su mayoría eran las sombras de sus propios sentimientos los que trataba de detener.

No iba a dejar que volviera a hundirse como ocurrió hacía un mes, un Malfoy no se comportaría así jamás, bien se lo había hecho saber su padre. _"deberías averganzarte de actuar así por una mujer, Draco"_ había dicho,_ "No quiero saber ni quién es, no me importa, pero más te vale cambiar de actitud. Eres un Malfoy."_

Y así, siguiendo al de su padre, todos los demás recuerdos derribaron el muro y se apropiaron de la mente del Slytherin.

_Un viaje atrás en el tiempo, o de cómo empezaron a cambiar todas sus realidades_

Draco estaba sentado una vez más en la silla de madera, en frente de la tercera cama de la enfermería. Como cada vez que entraba en aquella enorme habitación, tenía la mente en blanco, no pensaba ni percibía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tan solo existía para él una realidad, dolorosa e imposible de asumir, una cama sobre la cual descansaba una Gryffindor sin conocimiento.

Los párpados de la muchacha habían permanecido cerrados durante toda la semana y sus labios parecerían de porcelana de no haber sido por el tan sutil tembleque que provocaba en el Slytherin unos impulsos poco propios para seguir una enfermería. El chico se pasaba horas contemplándola simplemente, no es que le diera por hacer poemas melosos sobre el parecido de Hermione con la bella durmiente ni nada por el estilo, era algo más profundo que todas aquellas cursiladas de enamorado. Sencillamente trascendía a otra dimensión, se quedaba sin poder escuchar nada de lo de su alrededor, no era capaz de ver nada aparte de la figura de la tercera capa de la enfermeria.

Aquella monótona inconsciencia se alargó durante unos diez días, durante las cuales Draco trató de construir el escudo que se suponía lo protegería de todo dolor. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para no abalanzarse sobre el pobretón y el capullo de Potter para preguntarles que cojones le habían hecho a la castaña. Pero hubiese resultado demasiado evidente. ¿Draco Malfoy vengando a una sangre sucia? El mundo se le iba de las manos.

Pues bien, se limitaba a esperar. Esperaba a que Hermione despertase de una jodida vez y a que luego... a que luego sucediera Merlín sabía qué. Por el momento simplemente esperaría a que el color volviera a esos delicados labios para poder besarlos y hacerlos suyos otra vez, para eliminar por fin el desesperado anhelo que crecía en su todo.

A las ocho en punto, sin ningún margen de error, aparecía madame Pomfrey por detrás de la cortina y le pedía al chico que se marchase, que no se preocupara. Entonces, Draco volvía a la sala común.

En la siempre poco iluminada estancia, el Slytherin agradecía poder seguir disfrutando de la soledad. Zabini y los demás estarían en su rincón de debajo de las escaleras y, Merlín gracias, no parecían haber notado nada fuera de lo común en su compañero. De vez en cuando se encontraba con Pansy sentada en uno de los asientos de cuero, mirándole coqueta, intentando seducirle. Patéticos intentos que acababan siempre con la mueca decepcionada de la muchacha.

¿Acaso podría Pansy sacarle aquella maldita sensación con un par de mecánicos besos? No, estaba claro. Y lo último que a Draco le apetecía era un show de miradas insinuantes, casi exigentes, que muy probablemente comenzaría en cuanto decidiera darle el gusto a la joven. Asi pues se encerraba en el dormitorio, daba patadas a todos los baúles que se encontrara en su camino e insultaba a toda su jodida existencia. Gryffindor y su absuro complejo de héroes... como a Potter se le ocurriera volver a incluir a Hermione en sus malditas misiones la llevaba clara.

Cuando se despertara pensaba obligarle a prometer que no volvería ha hacer esas locuras por ese inutil. Si es que despertaba... _"vale, si que se despertará, sin dramatismos, joder" _se repetía a sí mismo_ "volverá a estar consciente y entonces... ¿qué? ¿pienas mofarte de ella por saber su grandísimo secreto? No me jodas...". _Sabía que podría hacerlo pero que no serviría de nada. Ni él ni ella se creerían ni la mitad de sus palabras. El daño estaba hecho, las cartas estabas sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la jugada había empezado ya.

Hermione se despertó un viernes a la mañana y Draco no estaba ahí, puede que ese fuera el mayor de los errores. En su lugar, habían ido a visitarle Luna Lovegood y Mike Johnson. La chica tenía la mas extraña de las sensaciones.

Por encima de todo estaba agotada, como si acabase de salir de la biblioteca tras unas largas horas de estudio. Tenía la mente como bloqueada, con la sensación de estar olvidándose de algo realmente importante. Reconoció a Luna y a Mike sonrió al verlos. Si de algo se acordaba era de lo agradable que le había resultado siempre la compañía de esos dos amigos, recordó incluso que el chico le había acompañado a una especie de fiesta... pero nada más. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la frustrante sensación de que se le pasaba algo. Puede que fuera algo que había ocurrido en aquella fiesta... ¿pero qué puede pasar en una inocente fiesta de esas? Nada demasiado extraordinario, suponía.

La chica sentía la intensa mirada del moreno clavándosele y vio cómo este sonreía muy feliz de que la chica se hubiese despertado por fin. Hermione notó una emoción cálida dentro, ese chico hacía que se sintiera bien y que casi se olvidara de la extraña sensación de estar esperando a algo, o al alguién.

Gryffindor entero no tardó en enterarse de que había desperado y pronto la enfermería se convirtió en una gran sala de visitas en la que madame Pomfrey poco podía hacer para echar a los felices compañeros de la muchacha.

-¡Hermione, estan todos esperando fuera!- decía sonriente Ginny.- Mike acaba de marcharse a clase de Transformaciones, pero volverá después...

Mientras lo decía, la joven sonreía con picardía. Como si supiese algo que a la castaña se le escapaba... pero lo dejó pasar, aun seguía muy cansada. Harry y Ron habían traido caramelos de los de todos los sabores y todos, incluso Hermione, se rieron cuando el pelirrojo se tragó uno con sabor de detergente muggle.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Hermione por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al cansancio. Estaba exhausta y había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar. Harry y Ron le dijeron cómo vivieron ellos el momento en el que ella destruyó el Horrocrux. Le dijeron que había gritado de forma desfarradora, que no lloró pero que tenía una expresión de auténtico sufrimiento. Ella, sin embargo, no era capaz de acordarse de por qué gritó exactamente. Es cierto que recordaba haber visto algunos rostros conocidos, pero sentía algo raro al pensar en ello. Una vez más le parecía no recordar algo, como si se hubiesen arrancado algo y pudiese sentir el vacío pero no fuera capaz de recordar que era exactamente aquello que le faltaba. Era algo de lo más desagradable.

Se estaba quedando dormida, no era capaz de controlar sus párpados, que se cerraban como si tuvieran que soportar el peso de dos elefantes. En aquel momento la sensación de vacío se acentuó intensamente y Hermione tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para distraerse del dolor que empezaba a sentir. Trató de pensar en sus tres amigos, reprodujo sus rostros sonrientes de aquella tarde, se acordó de Mike y pensó que no había vuelto como le había prometido Ginny... pero, a pesar de todo, justo antes de sumergirse en el sueño, le vino a la mente un rostro indefinido. Con el cabello rubio y ojos de hielo.

Cuando se despertó las cosas seguían hechas un lio en su cabeza. Había tenido un sueño muy raro, mucho. Se trataba de una serie de imágenes demasiado reales, demasiado cercanas, demasiado vividas. Y en todas ellas aparecía en mismo chico, el rubio. De alguna forma recordó cómo se llamaba, Draco Malfoy. Sí, ese era... _"¿Por qué me afecta tanto ese nombre?"_ se preguntaba, preocupada por sus propias reacciones, _"no seas estúpida, Hermione, te acuerdas de quién es. Una serpiente. De las peligrosas, además." "¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_

Aquella misma tarde le dieron el alta y pudo salir de la enfermeria, se moría de ganas. Pero lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

Como ya había recuperado casi todas sus preocupaciones y recuerdos (debía decir casi todas porque la estúpida sensación no la dejaba tranquila), se dirigió a la biblioteca para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, cuando llego a la entrada de la misma se quedó de piedra.

Ahora si que lo recordaba bien. Apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos de unos perfectamente elegantes pantalones, Draco Malfoy la atravesaba con una mirada ilegible. Parecía furioso y expectante, como si esperara una reacción particular en la chica, como si todo dependiera de aquella respuesta. La chica evitó mirarle a los ojos, algo le decía que era mejor que así lo hiciera. Al pasar junto a él sintió que perdia el control sobre su propio cuerpo, que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que algo luchaba por entrar en aquel hueco que permanecía en su interior. Pensaba seguir avanzando e ignorar el comportamiento absurdo de su cuerpo, pero antes de cruzar la entrada a la biblioteca sintió la presión de una mano fría y fuerte en el antebrazo. Le quemaba al tacto, pero era una quemadura ¿placentera?. Seguramente no se le habrían ido todos los síntomas, seguía trastornada...

Notó que Malfoy la aprisionaba conta una pared y que acercaba muchísimo su rostro. Podía sentir su aliento, más acelerado de lo habitual. Un intenso olor a menta... Por un momento le pareció experimentar una extraña sensacion de deja vù, pero supo que era imposible. Además, ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy?

-Como vuelvas a hacer una gilipollez de esas otra vez, Granger, te juro que...- susurró amenzante junto al oido de la confundida chica. Hermone no entendía nada. No era nada nuevo que Malfoy se metiera con ella, pero no solía ser de esa forma, no con ese tono.

-No sé de que me hablas, Malfoy.- puede que no debiese haber abierto la boca, porque hacerlo solo le sirvió para sentir aun más intensamente el aroma de menta que desprendía el chico. El vacío de su interior parecía gritar de anhelo y algo la impulsaba a romper toda distancia entre ellos, por pequeña que fuera, y saborear aquellos labios que en aquel momento formaban una extraña mueca.

Hablo de que por ese complejo de leones valientes que tenéis todos te quedes diez malditos dias inconsciente... – la castaña no podía creérselo. ¿A que venía todo esto? Además, se empezaba a sentir muy mareada y eso no la ayudaba nada en encontarle sentido a lo que ocurría. Y, por si no fuera poco, el rostro de Draco actuaba como un potente imán sobre su persona. Todo en él la llamaba de forma electrizante y hacía que ,poco a poco, fuera perdiendo la cabeza.

-Malfoy, en serio que no de de que me...

-Joder, granger...

Entonces el Slytherin posó los labios sobre los de ella. Sentir sus labios, ser consciente de que los acariciaba y humedecía a su gusto hizo que Draco se olvidase de todas las frustraciones de los días pasados. Sintió como la sorpresa paralizaba a la chica pero que esta acababa por rendirse también, cediedole el paso a un anhelo casi tímido. Y ante su total delicadeza y dulzura no tuvo otra que dejarse llevar, acariciarle el rostro y apoyar la otra mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Casi gimió de placer cuando se apartó para tomar aire y sintió que el cuerpo de ella se pegaba al suyo y que sus labios buscaban ciegamente los del rubio.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco volvio a inclinarse sobre ella, aciendo que se echase un poquito hacía atras, Hermione recuperó la razón que había perdido. Lo extraño era que no la sorprendía en absoluto el haber respondido de esa forma al beso, ni siquiera le era desconocida la sensación total y absolutamente placentera que había sentido. Eso era precisamente lo que hizo que se apartara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había quedado claro que se estaba perdiendo algo...

Draco, más extrañado aun por la expresión de la chica, la miraba con las cejas enarcadas y una expresión de total desconcierto. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-Yo... bueno, yo creo que tengo que irme a... a visitar a Hagrid. Si, eso, tengo que ver a Hadrid. – y dicho esto se marchó corriendo de aquel pasillo olvidándose por completo de sus intenciones de ponerse al día académicamente.

Draco no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. No podía creer que Hermione no se acordara de nada. Nadie se olvidana del beso de un Malfoy, era impensable. Y menos si se trataba de él. Se juro mil y una veces que haría que Granger recordara todas y cada una de sus caricias, pero no sirvió de nada.

Durante una semana Draco hizo lo imposible por hacer que la joven recordase, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. Hermione parecía dudar, parecía tratar de cerrar algún hueco por el cual se peleaban por salir todas las realidades que compartían. Y, sin embargo, de alguna forma, lograba tamponarlo.

Por si fuera poco, por si no era ya lo suficientemente doloroso y humillante, la joven acabó por acceder a salir con Mike Johnson la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. Los celos y el dolor que experimentó Draco al enterarse no tardaron en transformarse en pura ira. Puro desprecio, al menos aparentemente. A simple vista, parecía que todo había vuelto a lo que era antes de... bueno, a lo que era antes de que el mundo perdiera la cabeza y comenzaran los absurdos encaprichamientos. Y, en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

"_Genial, Draco. Desde luego ha sido tu temporada estrella"_ se dijo _"todo esto a sido una farsa bastante deprimente, esta claro que el aburrimiento te ha podido... que asco joder"_

Y asi fue como, por primera vez, Draco tuvo que hacer el doloroso esfuerzo que jamás creyó que tuviera que hacer. Olvidarse de Granger iba a ser algo más dificil de lo que esperaba. Y, obviamente, intentar autoengañarse diciéndose que era una asquerosa sangre sucia no iba a ayudarle en absoluto.

Le resultó más penoso de lo que esperaba abrir el tunel a los recuerdos, pero de alguna manera le sirvió para desaherse de aquella constante sensación de espesa suciedad. La tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse ya y el sol pintaba de dorado las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. A pesar de que Pansy siguiese dormida al otro lado de la cama, Draco se levantó sin ningún cuidado y se sentó en una esquina del colchón para abrocharse la camisa.

Le dolía la cabeza y experimentaba una extraña sensación que nunca antes había vivido. Era como si le hubiesen abierto una profunda herida y ahora se sentia desnudo y vulnerable. El escudo que en cierto modo le protegía acababa de derrumbarse pero, lejos de lo que cabía esperar, este hecho le hacía sentirse casi libre, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

Se levantó tambaleándose un poquito por el dolor de cabeza y se dirgió al harmario donde guardaban las escobas para los entrenamientos. Hacía mucho que no volaba y se le ocurrió que la sensació que uno alcanza al sentir que vuela contra el viento frío era justamente lo que necesitaba. Con las prisas de salir a los jardines no se dio cuenta del abrigo que se había llevado.

El negro que llevaba casi un mes en el fondo del harmario, aquel que en uno de sus bolsillos guardaba la única realidad capaz de unir y dar sentido a todo aquel caos.

"_Una hora, y he sido la chica más feliz del mundo, de los dos que conozco, estoy segura. Supongo que, después de todo, estoy un poco más enamorada de él."_


	11. De frustraciones y anhelos

"_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"_

Pablo Neruda

Volaba a una velocidad aterradora y sentía el arañazo del frío desgarrándole la piel. La adrenalina casi le había arrancado aquella desagradable sensación de vacío. Por eso, cuando Draco cerró los ojos, a unos cien metros de altura, no tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas. Notaba una paz inusual, se sentía ligero y tranquilo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El cielo estaba especialmente cargado aquel atardecer, la humedad penetraba por cada uno de sus poros y el frío casi le había inmovilizado los dedos. Los jardines y el bosque prohibido, cuviertos por una capa de color nostalgia, estaban completamente vacíos y silenciosos. Desde la altura Draco solamente pudo distinguir una figura subiendo tranquilamente unas de las muchas escaleras del colegio.

La sombra de la joven se hacía cada vez más larga en la piedra y Draco casi podía escuchar el eco de sus zapatos dando pasos soñadores. Luna Lovegood casi había alcanzado la puerta de entrada a los patios del castillo.

Aceleró la escoba con la adrenalina palpando en su interior. El corazón le latía como si se tratara del mismísimo señor oscuro, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía. Algo le había impulsado a alcanzar a Luna y en fin, ya no tenía mucho que perder. Hace tiempo habría hablado de la dignidad de un Malfoy, de una serpiente. Pero ¿a quién pensaba engañar?

Empezó a sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro como si de mil agujas se tratara, cada vez más cerca de ella. Tras una complicada maniobra, al fin posó los pies en la hierba del centro del patio donde acababa de entrar la Hufflepuff. La chica tardó en darse cuenta de que un rubio de ojos helados, con una determinación aterradora, se acercaba a ella. Y cuando lo hizo simplemente sonrió, como si fuese algo que llevase esperando mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

-Draco Malfoy.- otra cualquiera se hubiera asustado al ver cómo le impedía el paso con aquella expresión desesperada y furiosa. Pero Luna no, ella abrió mucho los ojos y susurró su nombre.

-Quiero que me digas qué le ha pasado, Lunática.- el chico parecería tranquilo de no ser por la forma tan extraña que tenía de inclinarse sobre la muchacha y de apretar fuertemente los labios mientras hablaba.

-Tú le ponías triste,- habló en voz baja, con su tan característico tono soñador.- a Hermione. Ella estaba rodeada de Brynthes por ti...

Mientas Luna hablaba, Draco le había sujetado la muñeca y había ido apretándola con más fuerza cada vez. La joven se calló y mantuvo la intensa mirada con la que el Slytherin la estaba atravesando. Se miraron durante unos eternos segundos, en los cuales, algo dentro de Draco se tranquilizó. La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

- Solo quiero saber qué le ha pasado.- dijo entre dientes, como conteniéndose para no lanzarle una imperdonable ahí mismo.

Luna le observó detenidamente. Sujetando una decena de pergaminos desgastados y un libro más bien enorme, la muchacha tenía los brazon en cruz, casi abrazándose a sí misma. Su cabello dorado y sus ojos transparentes brillaban a la luz de un sol que estaba empezando a despertar. De la misma forma en la que lo hicieron sus dientes cuando la joven sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Mi padre dice que los Brynthes huyen de los recuerdos...

-¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir tu padre con eso?- Draco estaba harto de los dobles sentidos en las palabras de la muchacha, de sus absurdas fantasías y de su mirada sincera y llena de ¿comprensión?

-Hermione es muy buena, Draco Malfoy.- susurró- si la curas no puedes hacerle daño. Si no, ellos la atacarán más fuertemente.

El Slytherin no sabía qué sentido darle a las palabras de la chica. _Está completamente chiflada, joder _Se dijo_ No hay quien se tome en serio sus palabras. _Pero de todas formas, una sensación de alarma se despertó en él. ¿Y si Hermione realmente no fuera a recordarle jamás? ¿De verdad tendría que olvidarla?

_¿Podría hacerlo?_

Para cuando reaccionó, Luna ya se había apartado y se alejaba dando pequeños saltitos en la hierba, jugueteando con un colgante de semillas entre los dedos.

¡_Joder! _Draco pegó una patada frustrada al árbol que tenía más cerca. Después de un mes de aparente protección, la invasión de sentimientos se le hacia insoportable. Solo había una solución para el caos. Una solución muy poco Malfoy, muy poco Slytherin. Humillante, vergonzosa, incoherente, arriesgada, necesaria, desesperada.

"_Genial, deberían enviarme a San Mungo con los Longbottom. Por lo menos."_

OooOooOooO

-Hermione, no creo que McGonagall se vaya a creer que he escrito yo esto...- refunfuñó Ron, con la nariz pegada al pergamino que le acababa de pasar la morena.

-No tendrías ese dilema si te hubieras preocupado antes, Ronald.- sentenció ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-He estado muy ocupado esta semana, que lo sepas.- Ron apartó bruscamente el pergamino y todos los libros que tenía acumulados en frente. Chasqueó los dientes fuertemente.- además, nadie te ha obligado a ayudarme.

Hermione se le quedó mirando fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Estaba harta de los piques inmaduros de su amigo, de lo mal que la trataba y de su humor de perros. Y todo porque "Johnson la había transtornado con su esencia de mandrágora". Sencillamente la superaba.

-Muy bien.- dijo cortante mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba con la mayor dignidad posible la bufanda de la casa Gryffindor.- Harry, has escrito varias veces Boggart con una g. Cámbialo, ¿quieres? Os veré en la cena.

La chica salió apresuradamente, dejando atrás a dos sorprendidos Gryffindor que no acababan de asumir del todo que su amiga se enfureciera de esa manera. Pero esque últimamente las peleas con Ron se le hacían cada vez más insoportables y el silencio de Harry la abrumaba. Puede que ella misma estuviera un poquito más sensible que lo habitual, pero se supone que los amigos están para acompañar en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿no? ¿Acaso no eran capaces de darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga no estaba bien?

Puede que no. Puede que ni siquiera ella lo admitiera sin reservas. Su vida era, en realidad, envidiable. Pertenecía y compartía dos mundos increibles, tenía unos compañeros a los que quería, a pesar de sus contínuas discusiones, y un novio que estaba loco por ella. ¿Qué más le hacía falta? Nada, se sentía egoísta y mimada por tener la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Tenía muchas cosas, pero faltaba un orden, una base en la que apoyarse. ¿y qué tenía? Un vacío literal en el estómago.

Caminaba sin mirar por dónde y de repente se vio parada ante la entrada a una sala de piedra. Nunca había estado ahí antes, no que ella recordara al menos. No era muy grande y había muy poca iluminación. Colgado en la pared de piedra gris, Hermione vio que había un cuadro, pero las sombras le impidieron ver el rostro de la retratada. Una sensación de _déjà vu _la invadió por completo, tirando de ella hacia el tunel que salía de la pared opuesta.

No era consciente de que avanzaba, de que sus piernas daban un paso tras otro. No se daba cuenta cuando agachó la cabeza ligeramente para atravesar el tunel, ni siquiera cuando se paró en seco y un efímero recuerdo pasó por su mente. Y por algún motivo le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un cubito de hielo resistiendo para no derritirse.

-Fuera de aquí, Granger.

Se quedó de piedra. Llevaba un mes escapando de Malfoy, desde aquel beso inesperado. Desde que empezó a sentir extrañas sensaciones cuando le veía, un anhelo inexplicable por algo que no recordaba haber tenido jamás. Y ahora él estaba ahí, apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared de piedra que iluminaban los últimos rayos de sol.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No se te ocurra pedirme explicaciones, Granger.- la voz del Slytherin era más fría de lo habitual. Miraba desde la distancia a Hermione y parecía poner todo su empeño y fuerza en contenerse para no hacer algo. Tenía los puños y los labios apretados fuertemente.- ahora, quiero que te vayas.

Hermine se sentía furiosa, ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Su mirada no era de desprecio, no era de repugnancia o de superioridad... era más bien de rabia. De una muy frustrada rabia. No recordaba que jamás le mirara así y se sentía extrañamente indignada.

-No soy ninguno de tus elfos domésticos, Malfoy.

-Acabas de manchar el nombre de dos esclavos muy obedientes, ¿sabes?.- dijo sin pizca de humor en los ojos.- eres bastante inferior a ellos, no te emociones.

-Y entonces, Draco¿tú qué se supone que eres?- preguntó Hemione muy orgullosa, sin saber muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo.- ¿cómo les llamáis vosotros a los que se dedican a besar a los sangre sucia?

El rostro del rubio se desencajó de tal manera, que el odio quedó casi disimulado tras la extraña mueca que apareció en él. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó en frente de la muchacha, a menos de un metro.

-Te crees muy buena, ¿verdad?- escupió entre dientes, con ojos de un helado glacial.- te crees muy buena, pero voy a hacer que te acuerdes de todo lo que llegaste a hacer, Hermione Granger. Pienso hacer que te ahogues en tus propios recuerdos.

Lo dijo con tal desesperación, con tanta resignación, que a Hermione le costó darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba diciendo. ¿Singificaba eso que sus intuiciones eran buenas? ¿realmente era cierta esa sensación eterna de que se le olvidaba algo? No quería dar crédito a las insinuaciones del Slytherin, ella nunca haría nada de eso...

-No me creo nada de lo que estás diciendo, ¿sabes?.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando, con miedo, a Draco a los ojos.- asique ya puedes pensar en...

-Granger.- el chico dio un paso adelante, quedándose a menos de cico centímemtros del rostro de la morena. Tenerla tan cerca lo hacía todo mucho más dificil... dudaba de poder mantener la compostura durante mucho más tiempo.- lár-ga-te.

Menta. Odiaba el olor a menta tanto como lo deseaba. La abrumaba, la emboba y la hechizaba... hacía que se olvidara de todo que no fueran esos mechones despeinados y esa mirada acusadora. Esos labios que se torcían en un gesto de frustración... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No me da la gana. Este sitio es tan tuyo como mío, pienso quedarme aquí sentada.

-Joder...- Draco dio una patada a la pared que tenía más cerca. Esa chica iba a destrozarle, lo iba a hacer pedazos.

Hermione se sentó donde solía hacelo meses atrás, aunque ella no era muy consiciente ello. La verdad es que se sentía como una niña infantil y caprichosa, pero ahora no podía simplemente marcharse. Además, no quería hacerlo. Draco la observó durante un tiempo, sin saber si ponerla de pie y plantarle el beso de su vida o salir corriendo de ahí y tragarse todas las sensaciones que le invadían.

- Muy bien, Granger.- murmuró mientras se sentaba todo lo alejado posible de la joven, aunque el sitio no daba mucho de sí, en realidad.

La chica no se lo podía creer, no era posible que Draco Malfoy, rey de Slytherin y jefecillo de la guerrilla antisangresimpuras, se hubiera sentado a menos de diez metros a la redonda. El corazón le empezó a latir intensamente y se puso muy colorada.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Draco se limitó a mirar a la morena, que se mordía los labios casi hasta hacerse heridas. Tenía miedo de chocar con la mirada del chico, por lo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Un mechón rebelde se había soltado de la trenza que llevaba, y se deslizaba por sus rosadas mejillas. Verla con los ojos cerrados, delicada y en paz, con los labios ligeramente apretados, despertaba en Draco un deseo casi incontrolable. Un deseo animal y fuerte, que si lo dejaba crecer más acabaría con él.

-Qué aburrida eres, joder.- se mofó para distraerse de todas aquellas tonterías- Aunque debo admitir que eres buena en eso del autocontrol...

-¿no creerías que iba a darte conversación, verdad?

-Hmmm no.- respondió espesamente.- pensaba que me darías otra cosa.

Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos. Era suficiente, ¿A qué clase de juego se creía que estaba jugando? No conocía esa faceta de Draco... De reojo vio cómo este sonreía con suficiencia al ver su reacción.

-Eres repugnante, Malfoy.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie. A Draco no se le pasó el detalle de los dedos crispados sujetando fuertemente el final de las mangas de su chaqueta de lana. Si no la hacía recordar, al menos lo pasaría bien poníendola nerviosa.

-¡Acuerdate de describir este intenso episodio a Lizy, patética leona!- gritó el chico- ah, y mándale saludos de mi parte.

La Gryffindor, que ya se había dado la vuelta para salir, un tanto decepcionada, de aquel maldito rincón, se quedó de piedra. Podría decirse que su muro se tambaleó peligrosamente en aquel momento. Y, de hecho, se abrió una brecha lo suficientemente grande para hacer que el muro entero se deshiciera, pero suficientemente pequeña también para poder ser disimulada con unas pocas y diminutas piedritas.

-No sé de quién hablas, pero seguramente sea más feliz sin saber nada de ti.- murmuró sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Que más quisieras.- escuchó que decía mientras se agachaba para pasar el tunel.- ¡Que duermas bien, Granger!

* * *

><p>LO SIENTO. Siento no haber actualizado antes y siento haber actualizado ESTO hora. La verdad es que este ha sido un capi de tránsito, que digamos. Me apetecía mucho escribir después de tanto tiempo y ha salido esto... pero juro que sé muy bien por donde irá la cosa. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo :)<p>

muchísimas graciias por los comentarios y no os cortéis, las críticas y los consejos son bienvenidos asiiique ya sabéis :D

Un beesoo a tooods

**LILY**


	12. Besos, besos, besos

XII.- BESOS, BESOS, BESOS

"_[...] hablábamos de un beso… sí, la palabra es dulce… en realidad un beso ¿qué expresa?._

_Un juramento cercano, una promesa sellada, un amor que se quiere confirmar. Un acento invisible sobre el verbo amar._

_Un secreto que confunde la boca con las orejas, un instante infinito, un murmullo de abejas._

_Un sabor dulcísimo, una comunión, una nueva forma de abrir el corazón._

_De degustarla al borde de los labios, el alma."_

Cyrano de Bergerac

El amanecer llegó por fin tras una larga noche en vela, pero ni los primeros rayos de sol ni el ruido de los alumnos más madrugadores consiguieron sacar a Hermione de aquella especie de trance en la que se había sumergido hacía ya unas cuantas horas. No había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que Draco había pronunciado tan despreocupadamente en el hueco del reloj. No había podido deshacerse de aquella sensación de alarma que despertó entonces dentro de ella. ¿cómo sabía Malfoy lo de Lizy? Hacía meses que no escribía aquellas cartas sin dirección, condenadas a no llegar jamás a su destino.

En algún momento de la noche, rendida ya al insomnio, salió silenciosamente de la cama y se arrodilló ante su baúl. A pesar de llevar despierta horas, no se había acostumbrado del todo a la oscuridad e inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los párpados, apretándolos con fuerza. Innumerables mechones de pelo se deslizaban fuera de una coleta deshecha.

Sin ser realmente muy consciente de lo que hacía, abrió el baúl y se hizo con el viejo diario. Las cartas a Lizy. Algo en ella le decía que allí se guardaba el fruto y el desencadenante de aquella sensación de vacío, de aquel frío crudo que sentía a veces.

Se puso de pie y bajó a la sala común, iluminada por el fuego que jamás dejaba de arder en la vieja chimenea. Se acomodó con los pies recogidos y una manta con el escudo de la casa cubriéndola entera, y empezó a leer.

Y a recordar.

Recordó las eternas horas en el hueco del reloj, tratando de evitar un sentimiento que se había vuelto inmune a la coherencia. Le vinieron a la mente todos los reproches que se había hecho a sí misma, todos sus miedos. El tesoro en el que se habían convertido aquellas cartas, la ansiedad con la que se aferraba a ellas... para ocultarlas a ellas, y a ella misma de él. Porque recordó también a aquel Draco, no el Slytherin que odiaba a todo aquel que no fuera de sangre pura y que se entretenía aterrorizando a los chicos de primero. No, recordó al Malfoy desesperado por leer sus palabras, al Malfoy que la sujetó del brazo y la besó con anhelo. Pero sobre todo, recordó al fiesta de navidad. Veía las imágenes como si se trataran de un lejano sueño, pero las veía. Y las sentía. Sentía los besos del rubio en sus labios, y sus frías manos en la nuca. El olor a menta embriagándole hasta lo más profundo y la dulzura escondida de Draco Malfoy enamorándole más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

En el fondo sabía que debía aprovechar su situación actual con Mike para olvidarse de él, sabía que lo correcto sería guardar bien aquel cuaderno y hacer que aquel lunes fuera como otro cualquiera. Pero no iba ha serlo.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny bajaron a la mañana, junto a otros compañeros de casa, encontraron a Hermione en su sillón preferido, acurrucada y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba claro, no iba a ser un dia corriente.

OoooOoooO

Estaba segura de que sus latidos se podrían escuchar desde la cabaña de Hagrid. Probablemente medio Hogwarts se habría dado cuenta ya de que algo extraño le ocurría, de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Ella, Hermione Granger nada menos. Pero esque todo aquello podía con ella, simplemente podía. ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar ahora? ¿Por qué diablos no había libros que trataran sobre qué hacer cuando recuerdas que te habías enamorado de tu mayor enemigo y que, además, parecía corresponderte? La falta de experiencia jugaba en su contra. Y tenía muy buena mano.

Entró junto a sus dos amigos en la clase de transformaciones. La profesora no había llegado aún, pero los alumnos de Slytherin si lo habían hecho. Todos estaban en su mitad de la clase, con ese leguaje corporal tan propia de las serpientes. Inconscientemente, y a traición, Hermione no puedo evitar buscar al rubio que parecía ser el rey de todos ellos. Estaba sentado en la parte más lejana, apoyado en la pared con aire de despreocupada superioridad, y la estaba mirando fijamente.

Sus miradas chocaron y Hermione sintió que una tormenta se despertaba en su inetior, se olvidó de cómo se andaba sin perder el equilibrio y de que para vivir era imprescindible respirar. Y antes de cometer una locura, recuperó parte de su sentido común y bajó la vista al suelo, no sin antes ponerse colorada como un tomate. Bajo la mirada curiosa de Harry, consiguió sentarse torpemente en su asiento y sacar sus pergaminos y libros. Notaba los ojos de Draco fijos en ella, como dos dagas recien afiladas.

Mientras Harry charlaba con Dean la chica no pudo resistirse y volvió a mirarle. No se esperaba en absoluto encontrarse con aquella expresión escrita en aquel rostro que ahora parecía de piedra. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que la estaba analzando a fondo, tratando de descubrir cada parte de su anatomía. Era como si estuviera tratando de adivinar algo, algo realmente importante. Afortunadamente, la entrada de la profesora McGonagall le dio la escusa perfecta para volver a apartar la mirada. Y esta vez tuvo mucho cuidado en no volver a girarse, por muy aburrida que fuera ha ser la hora.

Cuando por fin acabó, Hermione guardó sus cosas más lentamente de lo habitual deseando posponer eternamente el momento de pasar a su lado. Pero cuando lo hizo, Draco no estaba. Estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros, nadie había salido aún, pero él no estaba. Y la chica odió la sensación de decepción que sintió por un instante.

-Vamos Hermione, me muero de hambre.- escuchó que decía Ron.

-Ya voy, ya voy...- susurró sin muchas ganas. De pronto se sentía apagada y sin energía.

-¿has dormido bien?.- preguntó de pronto Harry.- tienes mala cara...

-Pues no, la verdad es que no he pegado ojo...- le respondió ella, poniendo una mueca de contrariedad.- será que los exámenes se acercan.

-Ahora no por favor- suplicó el pelirrojo- no es bueno agobiarse con la tripa vacía... ¡¿quieres darte prisa, mujer?

Cuando entraron el en Gran Comedor ya era bastante tarde y las mesas estaban casi llenas. el ruido de las miles voces resonaba en la sala y Hemione volvió a sentir que se hundía al no ver a Draco en su sitio habitual. Ya no tenía nada de hambre, se le había cerrado el estómago y necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Chicos, creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco... no me encuentro muy bien.

Los dos amigos la miraron con preocupación.

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?- ofreció Ron.- deja que coja un bollo de estos y voy...

-no hace falta, gracias.- sonrió ella.- es solo sueño, estoy bien. ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro- asintió Harry.- descansa.

La chica salió casi corriendo del comedor, pero no pensaba dormir. Tenía la extraña necesidad de ir al hueco del reloj. Ahora que lo recordaba todo necesitaba estar un rato a solas, y no se le ocurria un lugar mejor.

Avanzó paso a paso, toda la prisa que había tenido se esfumó de repente y se notaba tranquila y serena. Caminó por los pasillos vacíos y llegó a la habitación de piedra. Al verse ahí la invadió una discreta emoción, unas ganas de entrar corriendo que no logró entender. Pero a pesar de todo, no acerleró el paso.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, no le sorprendió que Draco estuviera ahí. Es más, le pareció que era exactamente donde debería estar, que era así como las cosas tenían sentido.

El chico estaba medio apoyado en el alfeizar de piedra, observándola sin expresión alguna. Parecía que él también se había abandonado a la situación, que ambos por fin aceptaban la realidad sin reservas. Quizás fuera porque el chico se había quedado muy quieto, o porque su rostro la atraía de forma magnética. Puede que no fuera por nada, o que precisamente fuera por todo. Porque llevaba deseando hacerlo demasiado tiempo, porque había perdido todo el miedo, porque esta vez le tocaba a ella demostrar. Por todo ello, por mil razones más y por nada en absoluto, Hermione dio un paso adelante, y luego otro. No eran pasos decididos, pero no bajó la mirada. Le miraba a los ojos mientras se paró justo en frente de él, a menos de cinco centímetros. Draco la miraba inmovil, viéndola con los labios apretados y un mechón de pelo rebelde en el rostro. Quiso acaricarla y romper el mínimo espacio que les separaba, y a la vez temía hacerlo. Ese momento era... mágico, si es que había entendido el sentido de la mágia alguna vez. Por eso, se limitó a rozarle el pómulo mientras colocaba el mechón en su sitio. Hermione sentía que ardía en llamas ante el contacto helado de sus dedos, y se pegó definitivamente a sus labios.

Una ola de placer se llevó sus mentes cuando sus bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y sus lenguas se fusionaron. Era felicidad, era gozo, era anhelo. Era amor, placer, paz, atracción y deseo. Draco encajó sus manos en las perfectas caderas de la chica mientras ella perdía las suyas en su cabello. Entonces, inflado ante el deseo, la atrajo hacía él y se hundió en ella. Humedeció su boca y jugó con sus labios, sintió cada curva del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Y ella se puso de puntillas para poder besarle la barbilla, la mandíbula, el cuello. Para poder escucharle germir de placer y perder la cabeza del todo en su aroma de menta. Para poder sentir sus manos acariciándole la espalda y su aliento en el oído, deslizándose beso a beso hasta llegar a su boca de nuevo.

Porque en el mundo que en aquel momento compartían, tan solo existían los besos y las caricias. La cercanía y el deseo, los roces y los besos. Besos, besos y besos. Nada más importaba.


End file.
